Power Rangers: Mythology Masters
by JuicyJams
Summary: Most high school seniors have to deal with school, crushes and family problems. But these five have to deal with saving the World from The God of the Underworld... And all that. Seems like they have their work cut out for them. Original Team. Please review and let me know if it's good.
1. Chapter 1: Rick

**Hey Power Ranger Fanfictioners! Hope some of you have been looking at my SPD challenge and are considering doing it. Well, here's my new original ranger story based on Greek mythology I hope you like it. **

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Here we are gang, welcome to our new home." Jared Richard annouced as he pulled his car up to his family's new house. Wyatt Lewis Richard, the eldest of the two kids, looked out his car window to see their new temporary house. Jared's boss, Mr. Forney, is always having him move from place to place, so he knew this arrangement wasn't going to be for long. The house was simple, two stories, tan roof and stone walls, also, a small miniature lighthouse in the front yard. **(Link on Profile)**

"Aw, look at it kids isn't wonderful?" Kristin Richard asked her children. Kirstin always tried to have a peppy attitude when the family moved to a new place because she knew kids didn't like that every time they started to make friends, they had to leave. She didn't like it either, but she knew that Mr. Forney could be a strict and unruly man; also, the family's source of income mainly came from Jared's job so they have learned to deal with it.

"It's alright." Wyatt commented as he sat back into his seat.

"Well come on, let's check it out. Hey Rick, wake your sister up would'ja?" Jared asked Wyatt, Wyatt hated his first name, so everyone calls him Rick, except his teachers.

"K." Rick unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked over at his little sister, Alice Richard, or as he calls her Princess Aly, who sat in her Disney Princess car seat, fast asleep. Aly loves everything dealing with fantasy, princesses and magical castles. Even though she was only 6 years old, she had a big imagination. She was currently wearing her complete Tinker Bell costume, including the dress, wings, the shoes with the pom-poms on them and a fairy wand. And as her own personal touch she added her most prized possession, her tiara. She never leaves the house without it; she even wears it to school.

"Alice, Alice," Rick tried to his little fairy sister awake. "Princess Aly, we have arrived at the new castle." Aly slowly opened her small brown eyes and looked into her older brother's sea green ones.

"Hi Sir Rick." She sleepily greeted, Rick laughed at how tired she was now and how she would probably be jumping off the walls later.

"Come on Princess, it's time to see our new home." He unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out of her seat. Rick walked towards the house with Aly piggy-backing on him. He heard a tiny crash behind and turned around to see that the movers almost dropped his motorcycle.

"HEY! Be careful with that!" He yelled at them. Even though with his little sister he may seem sweet. But, he mostly shows that side to his little sister. Other than that he tended to be a rebel. His style of clothes just emphasizes it. He's was currently wearing a red skull shirt, a black leather jacket, navy blue skinny jeans and black boots.

He mumbled saying something about that he better not find a scratch on his bike as he started walking toward the house again. He put Aly down and she immediately started running around the house exploring her new surroundings.

He walked around the new house, to see what they got this time. He found the kitchen, living room, the main bathroom and found his bedroom on the second floor, while his parents' and sister's room were downstairs. He opened the door to see a door complete bathed in blood red and black paint, his two favorite colors.

"What do you think?" Rick turned around to his father leaning against the doorway to his new room.

"I guess I like it." Rick shrugged.

"Rick, thanks for being so understanding about this." Jared thanked walking forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you and Aly, but I hope this time that you guys can spend the whole school year here."

"Sure." Secretly, Rick longed for the chance to be able to live in one place for a school year, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. It would ruin his image. The doorbell rang.

"Come on; let's go see who it is?" Jared walked out of the room. Rick took one more good look around his room and before reluctantly followed his dad to the door.

Jared opened the door to see a old lady with gray, almost pure silver hair and oval shaped glasses standing outside with a pie, which looked to be homemade, in hand.

"Hello, so you are our new neighbors?" She greeted.

"Yes, I'm Jared Richards and this is my son, Wyatt Richard." Jared started only to be cut off by the offended teen.

"But, I prefer Rick." Jared turned around to briefly glare at Rick and turned back to the old lady.

"Very well Rick, I'm Gladys Marsden, I live right across the street. Well, I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Here take this, I always give some of my home cooking to neighbors." Gladys said as she held out the pie. Jared smiled at her while taking the pie out of her hands and then handed it off to Rick.

"Here, put this in the fridge."

"Fine." Rick took the pie and started off towards the kitchen, but then turned back around and asked Gladys "What kind of pie is this?"

"Oh, that would be cherry cobbler; it's one of my favorites." Gladys said gently. Rick slightly smiled; Cherry cobbler was one of his favorites as well.

"Cool." Rick said as he started walking to the kitchen again. _This place is alright._

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Well, that's Rick's introduction, I don't know which character I'm introducing next but it'll be out soon. So til then, REVIEW please and vote for which story you want updated on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kat, Rider and Maxie

**Well, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, I'm also glad here that someone is considering doing the SPD Challenge. So I'm giving you guys the introduction to 3 more characters at once. You'll find out why while you read it. So please enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"AWESOMENESS!" the 17-year boy screamed as he rocked the half-pipe by doing a 360 back flip combo. That would be Dennis Maximillian Ewing or Maxie, a daredevil, party-man and very unsuccessful Casanova. He tends to get into a lot of trouble and drags his friends along with him. But they still think he's the awesomest guy they know anyway. His auburn, almost fire red, hair stood out as he took off his forest green helmet.

"I hate to admit it man, but that was—AWESOME" His best friend, Riordan Evander Tucson, praised as he took a break from working on some new music on his acoustic guitar, in his personal yellow lounge chair next to the pool. Yes, he has a personal lounge chair and a pool; this was Rider's, well his parents', mansion. His parents owned the hospital in town, which made them some of the richest people in town.

"Hey, working on something new there dude?" Maxie questioned sitting down in lounge chair next to him.

"Maybe, I just can't find the right words yet." Rider started playing the new song he just came up with.

_I was wonder what it's like to have it all_

_To never be afraid that I would fall_

_But I don't think I've ever known in time_

_That I was part_

_Of The In Crowd_

…_.._

"I can't get past that point."

"What I heard so far was good." The boys turned around to see Rider's twin sister, Karen Anastasia Tucson, or Kat, in her 'Doggy Day Care' sky blue polo shirt, khakis and tennis shoes. She completed their little trio. The twins met the little partier in kindergarten when they all ditched nap time for more play time on the playground. They all ended up with time out for 15 minutes, they've been friends ever since.

She was holding a blue leash that was attached to their Golden Retriever, Hercules. The group of three found Hercules, when they were at the mere age of eight, abandoned in a gruesome alleyway. The tiny puppy looked like he hadn't eaten for months. They took him the Tucson's medical practice and the parents took him to the vet. After 2 weeks of being in the vet's office , the veterinarian declared he was going to make it and the pup was healthy enough to put in an animal shelter.

The day they were going to take him to the shelter, they all cried. The parents of the three had saw over the 2-week period how close the kids were with the puppy, so they let the kids adopt him.

The dog stays at the twin's house since Maxie's mom said he can't live in their home because it's too small to keep a dog in.

"Thanks, little sista!" Rider put the guitar back in its case. Kat glared at him as she unhooked Hercules leash and let him run to Maxie.

"I'm not that much younger!" she yelled at him

"According to the video mom showed us, I'm older by 3 hours." Rider said as he smirked at her. Kat shuddered at the thought off their birth video.

"Why do you always gotta bring that into the equation?" She pouted as she sat down on her own sky blue lounge chair.

"Because, it's great being older!" Rider said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"Whatever, but can you guys believe summer vacation is almost over." Kat leaned back into her chair.

"Please, don't remind me. It always seems like summer goes by way too fast, but then school seems to go on for a lifetime." Maxie complained while he scratched behind Hercules's ears.

"I know what you mean bro." Rider picked up Hercules's favorite squeaky toy, a lightning bolt, and squeezed it.

"Well, I gotta go home." Maxie started as he stood up while Hercules ran over to Rider to retrieve his squeaky toy.

"Right, I forgot it's almost dinner time" Rider realized trying to wrestle with Hercules for the toy, and he was losing badly.

"Yah." He picked up his helmet and started skating away. "See you guys tomorrow for BTSS."

"BTSS?" Rider and Kat asked in perfect unison. Though they try to deny it, the twins are more like twins then just looking alike.

"Back to School Shopping, duh."

"Bye Max!"

"ARF!" Hercules barked as he pulled the toy away from Rider, which caused the teen to be thrown into the pool. Kat cracked up at the scene. Rider resurfaced soaking wet.

"Okay, Hercules. You win." He spitted the water out of his mouth in a fountain like manner.

About 6 minutes away from the mansion, Maxie skated towards the poorer part of town, with police cars round every corner, dark alleys and graffiti stained walls.

Maxie stopped in front of a very sad looking apartment complex, the place he called home. He picked up his skateboard and headed into the lobby. He greeted the doorman and headed to his apartment.

He opened the door to see that nothing had changed. It was still the same tattered old couch. The same old TV set with bunny-ear antennas. And the same tired mom passed out on the couch.

Maxie's mom, Alyssa Ewing, was a single mother, his dad left when he was about 5 years old. Alyssa worked 2 jobs to keep food on the table and give her and her boys a place to live.

Maxie's brother, Terrence, was still living at home. Terry had been accepted into a good school, but decided that he didn't want to spend 4 more years in school. To make matters worse, he did nothing to help, his mom at all.

Now, Maxie has to make sure he and Terry get taken care of. Maxie went over to his mom and shook her shoulder.

"Mom. Mom." Alyssa woke up with a start.

"Denny, you're home. Oh dinner, I have to..." Alyssa started to get up, but Maxie slightly pushed her back down.

"No, I'll start dinner, you get your sleep."

Alyssa smiled as she lay back down. "What would I do without you Denny?"

Maxie with a sigh, went towards the kitchen to start making dinner. _I don't know._

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**So, I hope you guys like this. Happy 11/11/11! The luckiest day ever! Make sure to make a wish at 11:11! REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	3. Chapter 3: Joy

**Thank you for coming back to read another chapter of this beautiful story written, produced and created by… ME! **

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

**Now this chapter has some very dark content. The final character has had a very hard life. Just fair warnings before you start reading.**

**READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

**Please enjoy.**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Carl Marsden looked around the neighborhood as he did the final part of his patrol through the city of Artemuseon. He is the police chief of the local station and even in his 60's he's still going. The city officials tell him that he should retire soon, but he always tells them that he'll retire when there is nothing left to fight for. Right now in his life, he has too much to fight for.

As finished his route in the town square, he was on his way back to the station, when he spotted the 'Krispy Kreme' donut shop. He pulled over to the curb right in front of the shop.

_Hey, I am a police officer. _He thought to himself as he walked through the front door. He walked up to the counter and placed an order for a dozen donuts, 4 raspberry jelly filled donuts, 4 regular and 4 chocolate donut with sprinkles. He paid and stood at the counter as they made his order.

"Hey Mr. M!" he heard a young male teenage voice call out to him. He turned around to see his favorite teens in town, Kat, Rider and Maxie, sitting at the table behind him with an assortment of shopping bags with them.

He met the three when they came to the police station for a 3rd grade field trip. They got separated from the group, and he showed them around the station himself, while they told him their great interest in police officers.

"Hey kids." He said as he walked over to them.

"How's the city looking?" Kat asked him while he pulled up a seat.

"Eh, it's alright. A little teenage disturbance at the mall, but I'm sure the three of you can handle keeping your peers in when you're not in detention this year." He said smirking.

"Hey, the school year hasn't even started yet, how do you know we're going to get detention?" Maxie asked

'Because, you three always get detention at least 7 times a year."

"It could change, it's our senior year." Rider interjected quietly looking down at his chocolate donut. Unlike when Rider was alone with his two best buds, in public he is very shy; you barely hear a peep out of him unless he was near friends.

"True." Carl said thinking about what he had to do for the rest of the day. Then, he realized that he had one more very important thing to do before he headed home. "Hey kids, can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Sure." The three said in unison.

"Well, my granddaughter is coming to stay with me and I need somebody to show her around town tomorrow, and she's never really been able to talk to people around her age. Besides she needs to do some shopping. Could you take her around town for me?" He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. He saw them exchange looks and they came to an agreement.

"Sure, we can do that for you." Kat said smiling.

"Great."

"Number 47." He heard the cashier say. He stood up, paid for his donuts and took the box. He walked back to the teens.

"Now, I gotta warn you, she's very shy, even shyer than Rider can be at times. So please be gentle with her, and Maxie, no flirting."

"Yah, got it Mr. M." Maxie said

"My house, 9:00 a.m." Carl said walking out. He got back into his police car and headed towards his final destination of the day.

**POWER RANGERS: MYHTOLOGY MASTERS**

Joyce Sophia Carter looked around the station for somebody. She had no idea what the person looked like, but she guessed they looked pretty old.

The lady at the office said that her grandparents were in their early 60's. The grandparents she never knew she had.

She sighed and picked up her two bags again. One duffel bag and one tiny suitcase, there wasn't much stuff she had to take from home, if she could even call it that.

As she neared the entrance, she saw plenty of people.

A beggar.

A women running to her train with a briefcase in hand.

And a family of seven with what seemed to be a million suitcases.

No old people though, but when she got outside she saw something she didn't want to see.

A police officer with a sign that had her name on it.

A male police officer.

She and males were not the best of friends. She didn't like them one bit. And it was all because of … _him._

It was because of him, she's never really been able to trust any person of the male society. Her instincts told her to go away and get onto a train that goes out of town.

But sadly, she knew anybody who was looking for her, should know she was there, or there would be consequences.

"_Where were you, you little ingrate?" He said as he grabbed a 13-year old Joyce's hair, pulling hard. She whimpered in fear and sadness. But, there was no sympathy in his eyes, just rage._

"_I'm sorry, I was busy and…" But, she didn't get to finish her sentence before he banged her head against the wall._

"_I didn't mean for you to answer it."_

"_But, isn't that the point of a question, to receive an answer?" She whimpered only to have him bang her head against the wall again._

"_Are you trying to get smart with me?" He said with even more rage. She felt her eyes pop out of her head when he said that._

"_No..No... I was just saying…" But he just shoved her onto the floor, where Joyce slowly started back away from him._

"_Oh, I think you were."He said as he slowly stalked towards the closet and pulled out the baseball bat. 'And you know what that means?'_

"_Please… Don't…" She said cowering before the bat made contact with her body._

She shook her head as the memory tried to seep back into her brain. She felt her new glasses slip to the edge of her nose as she did, and proceeded to push them back up to their original position. Then, she straightened herself out and walked over to the police officer. When she stood right in front of him she said shakily

"Are you looking for me?"

"Are you Joyce Sophia Carter?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Yes." She squeaked

"Then yes. Joyce, I'm your grandfather, Carl Marsden." The man said as he stuck out his hand. She stared at it for a little bit before she finally moved to shake it.

"Hi." She said hanging her head down.

"There's no need to be nervous Joy-Joy." Joyce looked up at him when he called her that.

"Joy-Joy?"

"Yah, I've had that nickname picked out for you since you were born."

"But, I've never recall meeting you before?"

"I know, but your mother picked that name out for you when she was only 13."

"My mom?" She said feeling some tears well up in her eyes.

"Yah." He said as he pulled her head towards his chest in comfort and she didn't fight it. It felt good to know that someone actually cared about her. "Now come on, it's time to take you to your new home."

Carl took her bags and put them into the back of his squad car as Joyce got into the passenger seat of the car.

In a matter of 15 minutes, they arrived in front of a small cozy house in what looked to be a nice neighborhood. Joyce lived in a much bigger house, but it never felt like an actual home.

"Welcome home Joy-Joy." Carl said unbuckling his seat belt. Joyce took off her seat belt as well and stepped out of the car, and looked at the house in amazement.

_I'm home. _Joyce thought as she felt something inside her that she never felt before in her lifetime.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed all of the introductions to the main characters. The next chapter will be the true beginning of all the action and excitement.**


	4. AN SAVE THE INTERNET!

**EMERGENCY!**

**CONGRESS IS TRYING TO GET A LAW PASSED. IF IT DOES THEN THEY CAN SHUT DOWN ANY WEBSITE THEY WANT TO. THAT INCLUDES YOUTUBE, FACEBOOK,WIKIPEDIA AND FANFICTION! IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO GET TO YOUR FAVORITE WEBSITES, GO TO THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! **

**SAVE THE INTERNET!**

**SAVE FANFICTION!**


	5. Chapter 4: Evil Arises

**Hello my loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed the intros for the characters, now prepare for the awesome battle about to take place.**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**ARE YOU READY?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**ARE YOU READY?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**ARE YOU REALLY READY?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**OKAY! I believe you're ready to enjoy the chapter. So enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"The time has come my subjects!" said a horribly evil voice, while there was a chorus of moans heard in return. The voice came from a figure with a look of determination and pure evil. This evil spirit was Hades, the god of the underworld. He has waited 500 years for this day to come, the day when the portal to the human world re-opened.

Now, his day for world domination has come, and no one can stop him.

"HORDAN!" Hades screamed.

Soon enough, a man with the hind legs and horns of a bull came rushing into the room.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Are you and the demons ready to attack?"

"Yes, my liege. In a matter of hours, the world up above will be yours."

"Excellent! Now go!"

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Sir Rick… Sir Rick…." A tiny voice squeaked in Rick's mind. "SIR RICK!"

The shout made Rick fall right out of his bed and onto the floor, where he was met by a pair of unicorn slippers.

"Sir Rick, you are a very heavy sleeper."

Rick looked up to none other than Alice in her unicorn pajamas and of course, her tiara, while holding her stuffed unicorn, Rainbow, in her arms.

"That's because I got 1 more day til school starts and I wanna get all the sleep I can before then." Rick said as he stood and tried to rub the sleep off of his face.

"Well, the king and queen request your presence at breakfast, and they said come now."

"Well, can't keep them waiting I suppose." Rick said as he picked up the little 6-year old and headed downstairs. When he got in the kitchen sure enough his parents were there, drinking coffee and talking about improvements that could be made to the house.

"Hey Ricky." Kristin greeted her son as he sat Alice down in the chair with a booster seat and sat in the chair beside her.

"Hey. And don't call me Ricky." Rick yawned.

"Rick, we're going to take Alice to the library, so she can get some fairytale books. You think you'll be fine on your own for a while?" asked Jared

"Dad I'm 17, I can take care of myself." Rick said as he poured a bowl of his favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. " Besides, I was planning on cruising around the town on my ride for the day."

"Yah, that's good." Kristin started. "But, seriously honey, no speeding, no vandalism…"

"No Fights." Jared stressed

"Aw, it's like you guys don't trust." Rick said in a fake sad tone.

"We don't." His parents reinforced in unison

"Smart people." He poured milk over his cereal. "Fine, I'll try to stay out of trouble."

"Don't you mean promise?" Jared inquired.

"Dad I'm sorry, but we both know I have never kept that promise since I started that food fight in Kindergarten."

"True."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Yo yo my peeps, what is up?" said Maxie as he rode up to his friends, who were walking Hercules towards Mr. Marsden's house.

"Hey Maxie!" Kat said as they stopped and did their traditional handshake.

"So what do you think Mr. M's granddaughter is gonna be like?" said Rider

"Well, he said quieter than you so she's probably a mouse." Said Maxie as he kicked flipped over a bench. "Or she doesn't understand English. No wait, she's an alien."

"Maxie, you haven't even met her yet. Give her a chance." Kat said as they arrived at Mr. Marsden front door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Mrs. Marsden answered the door.

"Hi Mrs. M." they all chorused

"Hello kids, come on in, Joyce should be down in a minute."

The threesome stepped into the house and looked around at their surroundings. The Marsden house was small, but cozy. Their old furniture was laid out to give the maximum space to be able to move and pictures of them throughout the years were placed all over the place. The one that stood out the most was the one placed over the fireplace, a picture of them at their wedding. They were young and in love and to this day it has never fade, even one bit.

"So, where's Mr. M?" Kat inquired as she admired their wedding photo.

"He had an early shift today, and I have to work at the library today. That's why we asked you to take care of Joyce."

"Oh, so how old is Joyce?" Rider asked as he looked at Mrs. M's ceramic cat collection.

"She's 16, but she was able to skip a grade, so she's going to be a senior with you."

"Whoa, so she's like super smart. See guys, told you she was an alien." Maxie expressed.

Mrs. Marsden turned to Maxie

"I assure you she is not an alien, but she is very shy. So, if she ignores you sometimes, it's nothing personal."

Their conversation stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Then a young girl, who the trio assumed to be Joyce, came into the room. She kept her focus on the ground, twirling her hair around her finger, as she mumbled a hello. Kat was the first person to break the silence.

"Hi, you must be Joyce. I'm Karen, but everybody calls me Kat." She said as she extended out her hand. Joyce raised her head, looked at Kat's hands and cautiously shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, that's my twin, Rider, and our best friend Maxie. And that is our dog, Hercules." Kat said as she pointed to each boy, which responded to by waving at Joyce, or in Hercules's case, barking. Joyce slightly waved back.

"Okay, well I'll leave you kids to it." Mrs. Marsden said as she walked over to Joyce. "Honey, your grandfather and I trust these kids and they'll take good care of you. Okay?" Joyce nodded to her grandmother. "I love you." Mrs. Marsden kissed Joyce's forehead, gathered her stuff and left the house.

There was a small awkward, but this time Maxie broke it this time.

"So, let's go we'll show you some the important places in town and then take you to the mall." Joyce nodded.

"So…" Rider started awkwardly. "What shops do you like?"

"Um, I don't really know any brand names." Joyce shyly stated. The foursome looked at her as if she just grew two extra heads.

"You don't." said Kat. Joyce shook her head. "Girl, you are about to be schooled in the art of shopping. Let's roll." The youths and dog then left the house.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Rick got off his motorcycle in front of the statue of Artemuseon's founder, Xavier Godfrey, which was surrounded by a fountain. Rick stopped to look at the inscription on the statue base.

'_Xavier Olaf Godfrey'_

_1469-1523_

_He was a savior sent from above_

Rick looked closely at the statue. Xavier sported a serious look on his face, accompanied by the toga and sandals he wore. But, the thing that stood out the most was the bracelet he wore. The detail on it was very precise. It looked like it could be the bracelet itself.

"Well, he may have been a hero then. But, I know I wouldn't be caught in that." Rick thought as he started walking towards the comic book store.

But all of a sudden, the ground started to shake.

Rick started to fall over, but quickly regained his balance by grabbing one of the smaller statues that surrounded the fountain.

Nearby, a crater opened up in the middle of the street and the ground stooped shaking. Out of the shadows of the crater came a parade of eerie-looking creatures. Their facial expressions looked as if they had been tortured for an eternity. Their clothing looked like nothing but rags. The creatures started to hobble towards the innocent people.

All the people screamed and tried to get away from the dreadful things, but they were faster than they looked and captured some of the people. Then another creature came out of the crater. To Rick, it looked one of those things he had heard about in Greek mythology, a Minotaur, half-man and half-bull.

"MORTALS! Listen to Hordan! This land is being claimed in the name of the Lord of the Underworld, Hades!"

_Not on my watch_ Rick thought as he rushed towards 'Hordan'. The rebel then proceeded to push the Minotaur back into the crater, only to have it jump right back out again.

"Ah, a challenger to Hades's wrath. Well, let's not waste an example." Hordan says as he and Rick started to engage in hand-to-hand combat.

Nearby, a few of the creatures that also came out of the hole started to attack a helpless little girl.

"MOMMY!" she screamed. But her mom had her own problems to deal with. She too was being attacked by one of the creatures.

"MY BABY!" the mother said as she reached towards the child, only to be thrown back towards a nearby wall and she was held back by more creatures. The creature tried to attack her again, when he was hit in the head with a chair. He looked in the direction, and saw a skateboarder rushing towards him. That skateboarder was none other than Maxie.

"Hey freak, why don't you mess with someone your own size!" Maxie yelled at it.

"Or some three." Kat and Rider added, both getting into a fighting position.

"RUFF!" barked Hercules, as he signified 4.

The creature abandoned the woman and rush towards the teenagers, as did the teenagers and dog.

"AAHH!" screamed the little girl and one of the monsters pulled at her hair.

"HEY!" screamed a voice from out of nowhere. The monster turned towards the voice to see Joyce standing behind him. "Leave her alone!" Even she could hear her voice quiver in small fear.

The monster dropped the girl and left her to the other monster. The monster walked to Joyce and pushed her to the ground, as if it was saying "What you gonna do about it?" What happened next, it did not expect.

Joyce did a kip-up and put the monster into a headlock.

Surprisingly, the group of 5, defeated the creatures and they disappeared in a flash. Joyce went over to the girl and slowly picked her up and brought her over to her mother.

"Thank you, thank you all" the mother said to them, before she ran away with her child, as some of the creatures were still around.

"That was impressive back there Joyce." Kat said to her.

"Thanks."

"Curse you!" screamed a voice. They turned to see the Minotaur and the rebel. The rebel had beaten the man-bull. 'I will be back!' He said as he and the other creatures disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." Maxie said

Then, all of a sudden, the six teenagers and dog disappeared.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"WOAH!" They screamed as they landed hard on the ground.

"What the hell!" Rick screamed as he stood up.

"Where are we?" said Rider as he took a look at their surroundings.

All around them were what looked to be like ancient temples and streets paved with gold. Also, they were many statues of people in togas going down the street.

"Where ever we are, it's not Artemuseon." Said Kat

"Is this heaven?" asked Maxie, who had bumped head during the fall.

"No child, this is Mount Olympus." A voice behind them stated.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Cliffhanger for now. Until the next chapter, REVIEW!**

**Please Review I need to know if this story is any good.**


	6. Chapter 5: We're gonna be what?

**Hey people! Long time no see; well I'm back with a new chapter and a new Beta Reader, ****Red Shadow Ranger****. So I hope you guys are ready for this new chapter, because it begins now.**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY Masters**

The group of six turned around to see two men in togas. The first one had hair and a short beard of slick sliver, his body was well built and in his hand he held a lightning bolt. The other had dirty brown hair and a long beard, his body was also well built but in his hand he held a trident.

"O…M…G…," Maxie slowly said as he recognized the people in front of him. "You're…you're…"

"Zeus, the god of the skies," The man of silver hair expressed "and this is my brother Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"This can't be happening." Kat said in disbelief.

"It is indeed happening Karen." 'Poseidon' stated as he and 'Zeus' approached them, but that statement made Kat step further away from them.

"How did you know my name?"

"We're Gods, we've watched over all of mankind for centuries."

"But, what I want to know is why we're here?" Rick asked, standing his ground.

"All of your questions will be answered, but first we advise you to follow us." Zeus said as he signaled the children and the dog to follow him. Kat, Rider, Rick, Maxie and Hercules started to follow him with ease. But, Joy made no motion to move forward at all. In fact, she did the opposite and tried to walk backwards away from all of them. But, she did not see the huge rock directly behind her; so she fell flat on her butt and her glasses flew off her face.

"Oh no." She stated as she frantically started to feel the ground for her glasses, without her glasses everything looked fuzzy to her. After a while, she felt something, but it wasn't her glasses, it was a hand. Joy looked up quickly to see who it was but all she saw was a brown mess.

"Here you go child." The figure said as he placed the glasses back on her face. The image cleared up to be Poseidon.

"Um…thank you." They both stood up. "I'm sorry; do you think you could take me back to  
>Earth?"<p>

"Could at least here us out first?"

"Um… I'm not sure…" Poseidon put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit at the touch.

"Joyce, we know what has happened in your past and the pain you have gone through. We promise that we will not harm you. You are safe here." Poseidon looked straight into her eyes. Joy saw no rage or anger; she saw an understanding expression in his eyes.

Joy nodded tentatively and followed Poseidon.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

When they arrived to their destination, the teens were amazed by what they saw.

Directly in front of them was a large wooden table with color coded places and a state-of-art super computer with a large map of the Earth displayed.

To their left was a large training arena that looked like the Colosseum.

Finally to their right were three colorful tubes. The first one looked a sunrise coming from a cloud's point of view. The second one was mainly a tan color with brown columns on it. The final one had a black background with flames on it.

All around the room were what looked to be like pictures of other Gods and Goddesses from Greek Mythology.

"Welcome to the Mount Olympus Command Center." Zeus informed as he and Poseidon stood at the computer and let the group wander around the room.

"This place is off the hook yo!" Maxie emphasized as he checked out the pictures of others Gods and Goddesses.

"You can say that again." Kat said as she looked at the markings that were on the table.

"Children," Poseidon started only to be interrupted by a bark. "and Dog, we have brought you here, because we need your help." That got their attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Rider said as they started to gather in front of the Gods.

"You see over 5000 years," Zeus started "the Battle of the Titans was fought, and when we, the Olympians, won, me, Poseidon and our brother, Hades, divided our domains of the human world.

Hades was named the God of the Underworld. But, we had always suspected that he did not like enjoy the confinement of the Underworld. All until 500 years ago, everything was well. But then unexpectedly, Hades and his demons attacked the innocent people of the human world.

The founder of your town, Xavier Godfrey, was the warrior who fought bravely and helped us defeat our brother."

"Whoa, that would make an epic movie!" Maxie said, only to be elbowed in the stomach by Kat.

"Max, shut up, this is serious."

"Quite." said Poseidon "Sadly, the spell we put on him to keep him in the Underworld was not permanent, and today it wore off and now he shall try again to take over your world. We cannot let that happen."

"So, I'm starting to think, you want us to keep him in the Underworld." Joyce stated.

"That is correct. And to do this you must become Power Rangers." All the teens' jaws dropped at that statement.

"Powers Rangers!" said Rider

"All we've ever wanted to be are Power Rangers, since we were kids." Maxie excitedly uttered.

"Okay, are you kidding me?" Kat inquired.

"No, we're quite serious."

"Okay, that is the craziest thing I have ever heard in my life." said Rick. "I mean, you're Gods, why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because when we sealed him in the Underworld the first time, that took most of our magical abilities. To seal him in again would take a greater source of magic that we do not possess."

"And this greater source of magic?" Rider asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Can only be found in mortals, specifically in you five."

"Why in us?" Maxie asked.

"Because even though you may not know this, you all have the spirit of a god or goddess inside you." Zeus said turning to the computer and typing in some things. Suddenly, their pictures appeared on the monitor and zoomed in on Rick's. "Wyatt…" He started only to be interrupted by Rick.

"Rick."

"Okay, Rick. You possess the spirit of my son, Ares, the God of War. You are courageous, stubborn, but most importantly, possess the traits of a leader. Your destiny is to become the Red Mythological Master Power Ranger." The screen then zoomed in on Rider's picture. "Riordan.."

"No offense, but I prefer Rider."

"Okay, Rider. You possess the spirit of my son, Apollo, the God of the Arts. You are very talented and though you may not know it you thrive on the energy of the sun. These are the makings of the Yellow Mythology Master Power Ranger." The computer then zoomed in on Maxie's picture. "Dennis…"

"The name's Maxie, dude"

"Maxie. You possess the spirit of my son, Dionysus, the God of Partying. You both enjoy causing trouble, having fun and looking for possible mates. That is why you are meant to be the Green Mythology Master Power Ranger." The computer then zoomed in on Kat's picture. "Now before I continue do you girls have a preference of what you would like to be called?"

"I prefer Kat." Said Kat

"Joy is fine." Joy mumbled as she rubbed her arm in nervousness. I mean who could blame her; she was in a room full of guys.

"As you wish, Kat. You possess the spirit of my daughter, Artemis, Apollo's twin and the Goddess of Hunting. You both enjoy animals, but you are well disciplined and your energy is derived from the moon. This is why you shall be the Blue Mythology Master Power Ranger."

The computer then zoomed in on Joy's picture. "Joy. You possess the spirit of my daughter, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom. You both have a thirst for learning and planning attacks and you are both stronger than you look. Because of this you meant to be the Pink Mythology Master Power Ranger."

"You are all destined to protect the mortal world from the wrath of our brother." Poseidon stated as he looked at them waiting for their decision.

"I have one last question." Kat said raising her hand. "Why is Hercules here?"

"Because he is also very brave and animals can tell us things that even we don't know?"

"Fair enough."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded in the room.

"What is that?" said Rick

"It's the alarm for Artemuseon." Zeus said as he pulled up an image of the city. The teens watched in horror as the citizens of Artemuseon were again being attacked by the Minotaur and demons. "This doesn't look good."

"I'm in." said Kat as she stepped. "I can't stand by and watch that happen to innocent people."

"Me either." said Maxie as he stepped forward.

"Well, you guys aren't going in without me. Bring it on." Rider said as he stepped forward.

"I'm coming too." Rick said as he stepped forward. Everybody turned to Joy, who looked torn. She knew that she should help, but hadn't she been through enough in her life. She took one more glance at the screen, which had just flashed to a woman being pushed down to the ground by a demon. Then she closes her eyes, remembering a similar situation.

_*Flash*_

_Joy is shown being down to a concrete floor, that was already spattered in blood, by a shadowy figure._

_*Flash*_

Joy opened her eyes and looked back at the screen. She took in a deep breath and stepped forward as well. "I'm onboard." Kat tentatively put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile which Joy returned.

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other and opened a secret drawer under the computer. In the drawer, were 5 cellphone-like objects. They took them out and tossed them to each teenager.

"These are your Mythology Morphers." Poseidon explained. "They work like regular sliding cellphones but they have a black button on the side that opens a panel that has the morph button on it. The activation code is 'Earthly Disasters, Mythology Masters'."

"Are you ready?" asked Zeus. The team nodded. "The tube with the sunset on it is a portal to Earth. It will drop you off where the trouble is. Good luck."

The teens then ran into the sunset tube, ready for the first fight of many.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLGY MASTERS**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So please review, tell me what you liked and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Epic First Battle

**Hey guys! We finally get to the action! So enjoy and remember I own everything except the concept of Power Rangers. ENJOY!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

The team arrived in a dark alley, right next to where the attack was happening. They could see people running past with demons following them.

"Well guys, let's do this." Rick said as he and the others ran out of the alley. When they were out of the alley, they spotted Hordan watching the demons attack the innocent people.

"Hey ugly!" Rider screamed at the minotaur.

"Who dares defy the name of Hordan?" Hordan asked as he turned to face them. "Oh, it is you again. Come back for more?"

"No, we've come to bring you down sucka!" Maxie corrected.

"Ha! Very amusing puny one. But, I believe it is I who will, how you say, bring you down."

"We'll see about that." Rick started as he pressed the black button on the side of his morpher, which caused a secret panel to pop out and replace the current screen. "You guys ready."

The others did the same with their morphers. "Ready."

They pressed the 'morph' button on the panel and brought their arms together in an 'X'

"Earthly Disasters!" they stated and then they spread their arms out to their sides and moved them in a circular motion and held it to the sky. "Mythology Masters!"

_Rick is shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. He then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with his knees tucked into his chest. As he fell, his body started to glow a pure white. He landed with his feet firm on the dirt. His boots were bright red with broad white stripes going up the middle of them. His suit was the same red with broad white stripes going down the sides with 3 light gray elongated ovals inside the white, which made the stripes look like columns, and pure white gloves. In the middle of his chest was a white circle with a spear inside. Red energy glowed around his head and left a red helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_Red Mythology Ranger."_

_Rider is shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. He then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with his knees tucked into his chest. As he fell, his body started to glow a pure white. He landed with his feet firm on the dirt. His outfit is similar to Rick's, except that his main color was yellow and inside the circle on his chest was a sun. Yellow energy glowed around his head and left a yellow helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_Yellow Mythology Ranger."_

_Maxie is_ _shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. He then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with his knees tucked into his chest. As he fell, his body started to glow a pure white. He landed with his feet firm on the dirt. His outfit is similar to Rick's also, except that his main color was green and inside the circle on his chest was a grapevine. Green energy glowed around his head and left a green helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_Green Mythology Ranger."_

_Kat is shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. She then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with her knees tucked into her chest. As she fell, her body started to glow a pure white. She landed with her feet firm on the dirt. Her outfit is almost same the guys, except that hers had a skirt with white leggings underneath, the main color was light blue and inside circle on her chest was a moon. Blue energy glowed around his head and left a light blue helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_Blue Mythology Ranger."_

_Joy is shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. She then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with her knees tucked into her chest. As she fell, her body started to glow a pure white. She landed with her feet firm on the dirt. Her outfit is similar to Kat's except that her main color was pink and inside the circle on her chest was an olive branch. Pink energy glowed around his head and left a pink helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_Pink Mythology Ranger."_

They stood in a line facing Hordan, who now showed a small spot of fear in his eyes.

"We call the power from above to bring you down! Power Rangers Mythology Masters!" They said in unison.

"So you believe that those suits will help you defeat me." Hordan laughed smugly. "You must be stupider than you look."

"I gotta admit we do look stupid." Rick admitted as he took a closer look at his uniform.

"Who cares lets kick some butt." Kat said getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it on freakazoids." Then Kat started running towards the action.

Joy looked at the boys, quickly looked away when they noticed and then followed Kat.

"Well, I don't know about you two," said Rider "but I am not going to be upstaged by my baby sister." Then he joined the action.

Maxie and Rick looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

Kat was holding pretty well. Though she didn't have the greatest punches in the world, when the demons' head came into contact with her kicks, heads literally rolled. Rider was the complete opposite. His punches were enough take the heads of off those suckers, but his kicks only caused minor damage.

Joy was more so playing defense then offense. Because she was smaller than the others, it was easier for her to move out of the way of hits. But, her intelligence allowed to be able to calculate the exact angles of the attacks and the timing of the attacks. In short, she was able to get the demons to accidentally hit each other.

Maxie was using objects around him to hit the demons. The demons at a major disadvantage due to the fact, that happened to be fighting next to a café. The umbrellas that were on the tables were able to do major damage to their bodies, which caused them to vanish all together.

Rick went for Hordan. This time, Hordan seemed to have a better advantage. But, Rick did not give up.

Until, Hordan threw him against a wall.

"Ah ha ha ha! Weakling!"

"You okay, dude? " Maxie said as he helped Rick and the others ran over.

"Yah, but this guy got tougher."

"Rangers! Rangers, do you read me!" The rangers heard over the headsets, which they could recognize to be Zeus.

"We read you loud and clear, Z." said Maxie

"We can that you need help call upon your weapons."

"What weapons?"

"The weapons from within." Joy quietly informed. The others just looked at her weirdly.

"What weapons from within?" asked Rider.

"ALPHA ARISE!" she screamed as she clapped her hands. The others still gave her the same look until a white light started to emit from her hands. As the light dimmed, left in its place was a platinum mace with a pink holding rod.

"SWEET!" said Maxie "I got it now. CYBELE ARISE!" He said as he did the same in his hands was a platinum hatchet with a green handle. "AWESOMENESS!"

"Okay, are we sure that he should be the one getting a hatchet?" Rider says looking at the twins. The helmet prevented his worry from showing. The twins shrugged in unison.

"KAPPA ARISE!" Rider did the same thing and left in his hands was a platinum whip with a yellow holding rod.

"THETA ARISE!" Kat had a blue bow with platinum arrows attached to her back.

"DEIMOS ARISE!" Rick had a platinum sword with a red grip. "Let's do this!"

Hordan brushed his foot backwards, signaling that he was getting ready to charge at them. He rushed at them. But, before he could charge at them, Rider swung his whip over his head and then he plunged forward, which caused the whip to wrap around the charging foot. Rider pulled back and made Hordan fall flat on his back.

Hordan quickly stood back on his feet but Kat was ready with two arrows at aim ready. She shot the arrows at his armor plate and pinned him to a nearby wall.

"What do we do now?" said Kat "He could still break free."

"Rangers!" Poseidon said over their helmets. "Combine your weapons into the Heracule Cannon."

"Got it." They all said in unison.

"Cybele!" Maxie said as he held his weapon by the very end, this acted as the base.

"Theta and Kappa!" Kat and Rider said as they connected their weapons by the end and connected it to the hatchet, the weapons added propulsion.

"Deimos and Alpha!" Rick and Joy screamed. In the end of Joy's handle for her mace was a slot that fit the top of Rick's sword. They attached their weapons and placed on the others' combined weapon.

"Heracle Cannon Ready!" They shouted in unison. Hordan, who was still pinned to the wall, looked horribly frightened.

"No, please don't! I'll do anything!"

"FIRE!" Suddenly, Rick and Joy's combined weapon was launched from the base and the mace started spinning at the speed of light which created a bright vortex and sucked Hordan right in it. Once the light faded, all that was left of Hordan was a statuette in his likeness with a horrified expression on his face.

"Yo, we did it!" Maxie said as he let go of his part of the weapon and ran forward to grab the statuette and started talking smack to it. "I told you homie, you had no chance against us man."

Suddenly, all of them disappeared in a white light before the locals could come out of their hiding spots and thank them.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

When the light disappeared, the teens found themselves back in the command center, but without their helmets on.

"Excellent job rangers!" Zeus said as he came down from the computer.

"I gotta admit that was awesome!" Rider said as he exchanged hi-5s with Maxie and Rick.

"I've never felt so alive." Kat screamed as she ran around the command center.

"I can't believe I did that." Joy said with clear disbelief on her face. Poseidon came up to her, put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I know, but you did amazing." Joy smiled back.

"Now, rangers we must state the ground rules." Zeus said in a serious tone. The rangers stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "You must understand that no one can know of your true identities, it would put you at greater risk. Also, do not use your powers for personal gain."

"Wait, what powers?" asked Rick.

"Yes, what powers?"

Kat completely freaked out at the new voice in the room.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" said Rider walking over to his twin.

"That voice."

"What voice?" said the new voice again.

"There it is again."

"Okay, Kat," said Rider putting a hand on Kat's shoulder. "I believe that day has come."

"What day?"

"The day you have finally lost your mind." Kat shoved his hand off of her shoulder.

"I haven't lost my mind."

"Of course, you haven't Kat." The voice came from below Kat this time and she saw Hercules right under her. "We all know you are not crazy."

"Hercules, is that you?" Kat said as she kneeled down to his level.

"Why, yes it is. You can understand me."

"Yes, I can." Kat said scratching behind his ear.

"Oo, yes that's the spot." Hercules said as he started wagging his tail.

"Guys, I can understand Hercules." Kat said looking at everyone.

"Ah, your powers are starting to activate." Poseidon said still talking next to Joy.

"So, I can talk to Hercules."

"And all other animals. Artemis had a love for nature; you can speak with those who live in nature."

"Cool!"

"What can we do?" asked Rider.

"Rider, you have the ability hear from up to 500 miles away. Maxie, you can transform objects. Joy, you are a telepath and Rick, you have super strength. We expect you not to abuse your powers."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Maxie doesn't." Rider said in a serious tone.

"Okay, why does everybody think it's gonna be me." Everybody gave him a look. "Never mind."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Okay everybody, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Summer was much busier than I thought it was gonna be. And school is just… school. Nuff said.**

**So, tell me what you think and I will update when I can.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU KEEP ME WRITING!**


	8. Chapter 7: Wanna be Friends?

**Hey people! Well, I'm not gonna hold you up with some long monologue about how my life is. You can ask though. Enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Rick, hurry up in there! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" Jared Richard yelled at his son.

"Okay chillax, I'm coming!"" Rick said as he put the finishing touches on his hair and then grabbed his leather jacket and backpack. He came down the stairs and saw his parents in the kitchen with a bunch of paint swatches and his sister in her chair, waiting for their pop-tarts to be done.

"Jared," Kristin whined while holding up two of the colors. "I really do think that the cream would go better in the kitchen than the caramel."

"Kris, caramel just yells kitchen."

"He's got a point, ma." Rick said as he grabbed a pop-tart as it popped out of the toaster and caught the other with a plate and placed in front of Alice, who clapped delightfully at the trick before eating hers.

"Morning sweetie. You really think caramel would go better?"

"I guess, but I don't know why you guys bother painting, we're gonna be out of here before the New Year." Rick then went out the front door. "See ya later."

"Actually, Ricky…" Kristin said but then realized he was already out, she sighed and went back to looking at the paint colors.

Rick opened the compartment in his motorcycle and started to take out his helmet when he heard talking come from across the street.

"Come on, Joy-Joy. Let's give you the police escort." Carl said as he came down the steps to his house, with an excited expression on his face.

"Grandpa, really I can go without the police escort." Joy said as she came out the door.

"Nonsense, come on it'll be fun." He said as he got into the police car. Joy bit her lip, worried about how embarrassed she would be when they pulled up to her new school. Joy happened to look across the street and saw Rick. She slightly waved at him. He nodded back at her.

After what happened last Saturday, they all had exchanged information (turns out they were neighbors), but Rick hadn't made it official that he was gonna be their friend.

"Come on, Joy." Carl said once more, while honking the horn. Joy reluctantly got into the car as Carl put on the sirens and then they pulled out of the driveway.

Rick watched as they drove away. "Oh man, I hate to be her when she gets out of the car." He said as he put his bag into the compartment. He put his helmet on and followed them.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT, WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT!" Kat sang loudly.

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT , WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!" Rider sang loudly as well.

"I WANNA"

"I WANNA"

"I WANNA"

"I WANNA"

"I WANNA REALLY REALLY REALLY WANNA ZIGA-ZAG AH!" They sang in unison and then they looked at each other and burst out in laughter. Kat turned off the stereo as they pulled up to Artemuseon High School's senior parking lot entrance. Rider rolled down the window and looked at the security that made sure that no juniors tried to steal their privileges.

"Names?"

"Rider and Kat." The security guard checked his school-issued iPad to check the list of seniors.

"You two are not on the list." Kat and Rider sighed in unison. They hated using their real names, but looks like they had no choice.

"Riordan and Karen Tucson." The security guard checked the list again.

"Ah, here you are. You're in spot 12, near the front." Rider pulled their shared sky blue Lexus with gold interior into the space and they got out of the car.

"DUDES!" they heard someone call. They both turned to see Maxie skating towards them.

"Hey Maxie-Max!" Kat says as she and her twin give him a three-way fist bump.

"Can you believe it? We're seniors!" Maxie exclaimed as he put his skateboard in the back of the twin's car.

"I know it's about, now we can those senior perks, like parking spaces, senior lounge and end of year cruise."

"Life is Good." They all started walking towards the school, when Rider stopped short. Maxie noticed.

"What's up buddy?"

"I hear something." Rider said he held his ear. They knew he was referring to his new power.

"What is it?"

"I hear police sirens…" Then he looked very confused. "And an old man cackling."

"That's sound like Mr. M." says Kat very intrigued.

"I also hear moaning."

"What kind of moaning? Frustrated or embarrassed?" asked Maxie.

"The embarrassed kind." Then all of their faces dropped in unison.

"Oh man. Mr. M is giving Joy the police escort." Maxie says, looking very scared.

"He must be stopped. We can't have that girl be embarrassed on her first day of school." Kat said, hurriedly pulling out her morpher, which now doubled as her cell phone. "Call Mr. M." she said and the phone dialed the number.

About 2 miles away from the school, Joy is looking out the window, avoiding all eye contact with her grandfather. She knew for sure that if she showed to school like this, she wouldn't hear the end of it. She kept sulking until she heard a distinct ringing in the car.

"Gosh darn it, who would call now?" Carl said as he turned off the sirens. Joy silently thanked the gods. Carl turned on his Bluetooth and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"HEY MR. M!" said Kat, Rider and Maxie.

"Hello kids. What's up?"

"Umm… well we just wanted to say hi to Joy." Kat says, trying to think of things to keep the conversation going.

"Hi guys." Joy said cheerfully, catching on to what they were doing. "So, what's going on?"

"You know just chillin'," Maxie said not being able to think of anything else.

"Like a villain," Rider said pointing at Maxie. He caught on.

"Cause you can't fight feelin', and we are just willin', to in be in this business, so we can meet our princess, so don't you dis this, cause you don't want none… of… this. WORD!" They finish in a gangsta pose.

Carl has confused look on his face. "Okay, well kids I got to go. I'm in the middle of a very important assignment." He said smiling at Joy, who fake smiled back at him, her eyes full of fear. "See you there." Carl said as he started to hang up.

"WAIT!" screamed Maxie.

"What is it Maxie?" Carl said starting to get annoyed.

"Um…Um…OMG! What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That thing over there."

"What is it, Maxie? Just say it."

"I can't really describe it, can you guys?" Maxie said looking at his fellow miscreants, and winking.

"Yah, I can't tell from here." The twins said in unison.

"Well, we're here so I'll have to see for myself."

The trio turned to see Mr. M's police car pulling in.

"Name?" said the security guard at the gate.

"Joyce Marsden." Carl said as Joy looked at him weirdly. The security guard looked through his list and let them in. Carl parked in a spot near the entrance and he and Joy got out of the car. But, Joy stopped him real quick.

"Grandpa, last time I checked my last name was Carter. Why did you say it was Marsden?"

"Because we changed it. So you wouldn't have to remember… you know." Joy had a look of understanding on her face.

"Oh."

"Hey guys." Kat said waving at them.

"Okay kids what did you see?" Carl said as he and Joy walked over to them.

"That thing over there." Rider said pointing to something in the distance. Carl squinted his eyes, trying to decipher what it was. Then he looked back at the kids.

"That's a good question. I'll go investigate; can you guys show Joy around?" Carl said as he walked to his police cruiser.

"Sure." The trio said in unison.

"Bye grandpa." Joy said waving goodbye. Carl got into the car, waved back at Joy and pulled out of the lot. They all blew out a breath they didn't know they were holding, with a look of relief on their face.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Maxie says adjusting his backpack. They started to make their way into the school, when a motorcycle pulled into the lot. They turned around to Rick taking off his helmet. They walked over to him.

"Hey." Maxie said when they got over. Rick looked up at them.

"Hey." Then he went back to getting his stuff out of his motorcycle.

"So, do you want us to show you around?" Kat asked.

"Nah, I can find my way around." Rick stated as he walked pass them. The rest turned around to follow him; they were going to the same place anyway.

"Okay," Maxie said slyly "but we can tell you the main places where babes hang out." That stopped Rick right in his tracks. He then turned around to face them.

"Okay, how hot we talking on the guy scale?"

"Girls here are about 300." Rider states.

"Okay, I'm in." The guys then walk away to the school. The girls stand there awestruck.

"Typical men." Kat says, while Joy nods in agreement. Then Joy looks confused.

"What's the guy scale?" Joy asks looking at Kat. Kat looks at her as if she was an alien.

"It's how guys rate girls, like our girl scale."

"What's the girl scale?"

"You don't know what the girl scale is?" Joy shook her head no.

"I have so much to teach you." Kat said as she put her arm around Joy and they walked towards the school. The girls met up with the boys in the senior administration office. They saw the secretary sitting at the desk, looking as if she absolutely hated her job.

"Come in and get you're A-pads." She said pointing to the display of iPads next to the desk. They all went to the display and got the pad with their names on it and walked out of the office.

"A-Pads?" Rick said perplexed while looking at the devise. The pad in general was black with the red and gold school crest on the back and connected to the side was a red stylus with a clicker on top.

"Yah, one of the seniors last year told us about these." Rider started. "Achievements pads. They're supposed to have all the things we need to get through the school year. Our schedules, progress reports, map of the school, note takers, essay writer and even a specialized tutor app. Plus, you can also download games."

"This is gonna be awesome. There is this new Tony Hawk game I've been dying to play." Maxie said looking through the app store.

"Let's see," Kat said looking through her schedule. "I've got Mrs. Zachary's English class for homeroom. How about you guys?" She said looking at the others. They went to their schedules.

"Same. Alright sis, same first period 13 years in a row." Rider said as he hi-fived her.

"Well make that three." Maxie stated looking at his schedule.

"Four." Joy quietly updated.

"Five." Rick says, not looking too happy about it.

Suddenly, the quintet felt a cool wind blowing their way. They turned to look down hall. Coming their way were 5 girls walking in a straight.

The one in the center had a healthy tan color skin with blonde curly hair with pink highlights in pigtails. Her gray eyes greatly contrasted her pink outfit. The girl to her left had a very dark skin that complimented her black hair with red highlights in a ponytail and brown eyes. The only thing that seemed out of place were the braces that adorned her teeth. The girl on her right had a peach skin which magnified her bobbed cut red hair, brown eyes and her stylish green glasses. The two girls on each end were obviously twins. Both of them had a very light skin tone with blue eyes and brown hair which hung around their shoulders being held back by purple headbands.

They all wore the same types of leather jacket, "I'm soo cute" t-shirts, paired with plaid skirts and high heels but they were all in their respective colors.

"Who are they?" asked Rick staring at them in awe. Kat scoffed at his expression.

"The Lee Scene, the most popular girls in school. The two in purple are the bimbo twins, Julie and Kylie Donaldson. The girl in green is the somewhat decent and smart one, Emily Argile. The one in red is the athletic Polly Madison. Finally, the pink queen supreme is Ashley Burton, the dirtiest, low-life, completely snobby and all-around BI…"

"KAT! Not in front of the kid." Maxie said nodding his head towards Joy.

"Sorry, I just hate her so much."

"Well the feeling is mutual loser."

They turned to see the girls standing right next to them. Ashley looked at Rick and smiled at him flirtatiously before walking over to him.

"Well, hello handsome." She said fluttering her eyelashes at him. Rick just found it creepy.

"Hey…Weren't you guys going to show me and Joy around?" Rick said looking over at the trio, hinting them to get him out of this situation. But, Ashley wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Oh, I can show you around." She said as she hooked her arm around his.

"Nah, that's alright. We got it covered." He said pushing her arm off. "Let's go guys."

The quintet walked past them hurriedly. They didn't see Ashley glaring at their backs.

"He was cute." Polly scanned over his well-toned body.

"Back off!" Ashley emphasized to her. "He's mine." They went into the senior office.

About 2 halls away, the rangers were at their lockers, which were conveniently all next to each other in a line. Kat, Rider, Maxie and Rick opened theirs with ease.

"How does this thing work?" Joy said staring at the contraption in front of her.

"You never had a locker before?" Kat asked her, taking out her books and putting the bag in her locker.

"No, I was… homeschooled for most of my life."

"Let me show you how a pro does it?" Maxie said backing them away from the locker. He puts his ear up against the locker and then proceeds to bang his head on the door. It opened.

"Impressive." Rick said nodding at a job well done. Maxie took a bow as they all clapped for him.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Idiots!" Hades said storming around his lair. "We were supposed to have control of the entire North Western Hemisphere at this point!"

"Yun." Said his subjects.

"I don't care about how powerful they are! Those little runts need to be destroyed!" Suddenly, the fiery pits around sent flames about 20 feet high, magnifying his anger.

"My Lord." A timid feminine voice near him said. He turned to see a beautiful woman with russet skin and green eyes and thick red hair that was pulled into a braid to hung down her back all the way to the floor. Her pure long white dress seemed out of place in the dark atmosphere around her.

"Persephone! What is it?! I am in the middle of my morning rant!"

"Sabtild requests an audience with you." She said bowing to him.

"Ack. This better be good." Hades mumbled under his breath. "Send him in." Persephone scurried back to the door and opened it. In came trotting a half man and half horse, better known as Centaur.

"My Lord. I say you are looking well today."

"Get on with it, Sabtild. I haven't got all day." Hades said he sat down in his skull covered throne.

"I have plot that will surely put an end to those rangers." Sabtild gloated.

"I'm intrigued. Go on." Hades said gesturing him to do so.

"Well, I have conjured up a machine that will have them running away at the speed of light. But that won't be enough to stop them from being crushed. I call it THE REBEL."

Once again the doors opened, but this time it was the whole wall opened up letting in a large black robot. The robot had a stone cold expression on his gray and black with a spikey Mohawk and spikey choker. But what stood out the most were its 12 feet tall black boots.

"Excellent!" Hades praised as he claps at the display while standing up. "Let's see it in action."

"Well, my Lord it is not ready quite yet."

"What do you mean!?"

"Well, it is powered by human fear. I need their hearts pumping adrenaline in order for my machine to work."

"Well, get out there with the demons. Stir up as much fear as you can."

"As you wish my Lord." Sabtild said as he bowed.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"So, what did you guys think of your first day at AHS?" Rider asked as the quintet parked in the town square.

"It's alright, better than any school I ever been to." Rick reported as he got off of his bike.

"For someone with no school experience whatsoever. I believe it was interesting." Joy replied in a questionable voice while getting out of the twins' car.

"What do you mean by interesting?" asked Kat.

"Well, I believe I saw one of the 'Lee Scene' girls engaging in a rather disturbing make out session with a Goth in the hall when I was trying to go to the bathroom during AP Economics."

"Ew."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hey guys, what's that?" Maxie said looking at something in distance.

"Max, we're not doing this again." Kat said annoyed.

"No I'm serious, look" They looked to see a brand new structure that was not there on Saturday.

"Okay, that's new."

"Which is weird, nothing in Artemuseon is new. I mean, have you seen my textbooks? They could have been used by Joy's grandparents for all I know."

"Do you think we should get it out?"

"Absolutely." Maxie and Rick started walking towards the building and Kat and Rider followed.

"Wait!" Joy says really not wanting to go. "Can't we put it to a vote?"

They all stopped and turned around.

"Okay." Rider says "All for it?" the original walkers raised their hands. "All opposed?"

"Fine." Joy mumbled as walked past them. The rest of them followed. Joy pushed open the door to the establishment.

The inside looked like a restaurant. On the walls was a cream color that went with red booths and maple tables and chairs that went around the room. From the group's point of view, they could tell the owners weren't done from the paint cans all over the place and lack of utensils on the tables.

"Okay, this is definitely new." Says Rider as he walks in further in the shop.

"Yah, but where are the employees?" asked Joy as the rest of them followed.

"Glad you asked."

The quintet screamed and they turned to the counter that was next to the door. There stood Poseidon and Zeus. Zeus wore a red plaid shirt over a white t-shirt with khaki pants and black sneakers. Poseidon wore a sky blue plaid shirt over a white t-shirt with light blue jeans and brown work boots.

"Seriously, you dudes can't keep doing that." Maxie stressed to them.

"But, it's fun." Poseidon said as he walked toward them.

"Anyway," Zeus said trying to move the conversation along. "You are the employees."

"Lightning God say what now?" Kat said while looking at him like he was crazy.

"First of all, I'm god of the skies. And second, we created this place to have direct access to headquarters so you can train without us having to zap you guys out of the middle of nowhere to get you there."

"What do we get out this?" Maxie inquired.

"Well, you don't have to explain about your random disappearing." Maxie did not look impressed. "And 25 dollars an hour."

"Alright, now you got me."

"Us too." Kat and Rider agreed in unison.

"I'll do it." Joy informed.

"I won't."

Everybody turned to Rick, who had a torn look on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked Poseidon.

"I can't do this. Every three months, I move somewhere new just when I start to make friends. My parents said we may stay here for a while but I've been hearing that for the past 17 years. At this point, I know it's not gonna change." Rick walked out the establishment, leaving his former teammates in awe. Zeus caught the looks on their face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, he'll be back."

"How do you know?" asked Joy.

"Gods just know these things."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Rick was speeding home on his motorcycle thinking about what just happened. He did want to be a power ranger and want to be friends with them. But, what was the point. By the time they were truly friends, he would have to move to another city 3,000 miles away and probably never see them again.

He got home and then came into the house, only to find his family sitting in the living room, as if they were waiting for him.

"Rick," Jared said breaking the silence. "We need to talk."

"Okay, if anything illegal happened, it was not my fault."

"No you're not in trouble. We just need to talk you and Aly seriously for a moment."

Rick sat down on a couch next to Aly, who proceeded to crawl into Rick's lap.

"Now kids, you that we have been moving around a lot for the past few years. But that is about to change."

"Yah, right."

"Rick…"

"Really guys? This has been going on for years. What makes you think that this place will be any different?"

"This will be different." Kristin stressed "Mrs. Forney was over earlier this morning to buy some of my product, when I started talking about our location situation. She said that she would talk to her husband about it."

"And…"

"Mr. Forney called a little while ago and said that he would let us stay here for the whole school year at least." Jared gleefully stated.

Alice jumped out of Rick's lap and screamed as much as her little lungs would let her while jumping around the room.

Rick stood up and looked at his parents in disbelief.

"Wait a second. You mean, we're staying for my last year of required school?"

"Yup."

"And this year I can actually go to dances or join a club?"

"Precisely."

"And this year I can make friends?" This was the one he was most concerned about.

"Exactly."

Suddenly, Rick's look of disbelief became a look of pure joy.

"YES!" He screamed as he went to hug his parents, who were surprised by his action. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He ran to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kristin asked.

"I got some friends to go see." Rick headed back to his motorcycle.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

As Rick got closer to the center of the town, he could hear screaming amuck. He sped up more and parked next to place from earlier that afternoon. He ran towards the center of the screams while others ran away. When he reached his destination and saw his friends battling some demons with Rider facing off against a centaur. All weapons were out, but they still seemed to be struggling.

Rick ran into a nearby alley and took out his morpher.

"EARTHLY DISASTERS! MYTHOLOGY MASTERS!"

_Rick is shown on top of a cloud, looking down at the world below. He then proceeded to flip off of the cloud with his knees tucked into his chest. As he fell, his body started to glow a pure white. He landed with his feet firm on the dirt. His suit materializes and a red energy glows around his head and leaves a helmet, with a rectangular shear black glass as a view to the world, in its place._

"_RED MYTHOLOGY RANGER!"_

"Give it up weakling." Sabtild said pinning Rider to the ground.

Suddenly from behind him, Rick was in the air with his sword held high.

"Hiya!" Rick slashed the monster's back, which caused him to hold his wound in pain. Rider was able to get up and the others ran over to them. "You okay?"

"Yah, but what happened to not wanting friends?"

"Turns out, I'm gonna be around here long enough to get some. And when I have a friend, I always got their back."

"Fools!" Sabtild screamed to them. "You have not defeated me yet, and my weapon is fully-charged!"

"His weapon?" Joy panicked.

"Oh yes." Instantly, the ground started to shake and from it arose a 42 foot robot. "Behold THE REBEL!" Sabtild turned towards the robot and jumped into it. "Prepare to be Squashed!" Sabtild lifted up one of the robot's large feet and had it hover over the rangers.

"MOVE!" Rick screamed pushing the others to do so. They rolled out of the way, just at the robot's boot came crashing down where they just were. The rangers looked at the large imprint the machine's boot left.

"Well, this is not good." Maxie stated.

"Rangers! Come in."

"We here ya, Zeus."

"Call upon your Zords."

"You got it."

They stood in their formation.

"ZORDS ARISE!"

On 5 different colored clouds far above them, 5 large mechanical animals awoke from their 500 year-long sleep after they heard their new masters call them.

The red crocodile roared signaling his colleagues to follow him. They jumped from their clouds to the Earth below.

The rangers looked up at the sky and they saw their Zords coming down from the clouds.

"AWESOME!'They rejoiced in unison.

"Let's get to it!" Rick initiated. They all jumped into their respective Zords.

"Crocodile Zord is ready to rock!" Rick settled into the red cockpit.

"Roe Deer Zord is ready to rumble!" Rider sat down in his yellow cockpit.

"Wild Boar Zord is ready to kick-butt!" Kat looked at the buttons in her blue cockpit.

"Panther Zord is ready to bring it!" Maxie held his hands on the green joystick.

"Owl Zord has taken to the skies!" Joy buckled herself into the pink chair.

The robot animals charge at the robot.

"HORN AND TUSK RAM!" Kat and Rider simultaneously pressed a half crescent shaped button in their cockpit. They pushed their joysticks forward and the speed of their Zords picked up. The roe deer and wild boar bent their heads exposing the sharp points of the projectiles. They collided with the robot, knocking it down in the process. But, it stood back up.

"OWL SPIN!" Joy pressed a tornado shaped button. The wings and the legs of the owl straighten in front of it. The head stood still as the rest of it span around slapping the robot's face. Even after the attack, the robot still stood. "Um… This isn't working."

"Hey, don't the rangers usually make a Megazord to win. Why don't we try that?" Maxie interjected.

"Yah! Let's do this thing." Rick established.

"MEGAZORD FORMATION!"

The girls' Zords folded down to create the legs with the heads as the feet. Rider and Maxie's folded into the arms with the heads as the hands. Rick's Zord folded into the torso of the machine. All the pieces connected into a large colorful robot. The head on Rick's Zord flipped back revealing a silver cyborg face.

"HERACULE MEGAZORD ARMED FOR BATTLE!" The rangers sounded in their combined cockpit.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my hooves." Sabtild's voice quivered a tiny bit.

"YOU SHOULD BE!"

The robots partook in hand-to-hand combat. The rangers' robot was winning.

"LET FINISH THIS!" They used their joysticks to create a propulsion the caused the Rebel to malfunction.

"CURSES!" The Rebel exploded.

"ALRIGHT!"

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Rick held the tiny statuette of Sabtild, while they all laughed at it.

"Well guys, this is one of many victories to come." Rick predicted as he put Sabtild next to Hordan.

"So, you actually want to be friends with us." Joy inquired.

"Eh, why not? It's not like I'll get any better offers."

"How about The Lee Scene?" Maxie joked.

"Dude, that's not even funny."

"Rangers, we need you to come and help set up." Poseidon's voice echoed.

"Well, can't keep them waiting." The quintet walked out of the headquarters.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**That chapter felt like it took forever but I finished so please review and tell me what you think. **

**And don't forget!**

**Hobos are your friends…..**

**Unless, they try to follow you home. Then you got problems.**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Tucson Standard Part 1

**Hello my loyal readers. Not many of you are still here. The last chapter had about 43 views. I won't let that stop me from writing. So here is the next chapter for you guys.**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"You know you gotta wake up. So just wake up. You know you gotta wake up. So just wake up… WAKE UP!"

Kat yelped as she fell out of her bed. "Oh my God, I hate that alarm!" Kat got on her knees and turned off the alarm clock, which was on her nightstand. Kat stood up completely, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Yikes!"

Kat looked at herself in her full-length mirror and saw that she had a major case of bedhead. "Eck, my hair is in need of some serious TLC." Kat grabbed the outfit that she had laid out for herself last night and headed out of her room. As soon as she opened her door, she saw her twin across the hall doing the exact same thing.

"Nice hair, Ms. Tornado." Rider commented.

Kat glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I try." Rider remarked before heading to his bathroom. Kat stuck her tongue out at his back before heading to her bathroom.

After 20 minutes of grooming and dressing, the twins came downstairs and went into the dining room, where their parents and butler, Pimberly, awaited.

"Ah, nice of you two join us." Pimberly verbalized in his British accent as the twins sat down. Pimberly walked over to them with two plates in hand. "Eggs Benedict for Master Rider and French Toast a la mode for Madame Kat."

"Thank you Pimberly."

"Now, Karen, Riordan" The twins' father, Aaron, started. "We need you two to stay at home tomorrow. We are having a fundraiser for the hospital and you two need to be in attendance."

Rider, who was taking a sip of his orange juice, did a spit take on Kat. Surprisingly, Kat was more disgusted by what her father just said more than the fact that her brother just spat on her.

"What?!" They screamed in unison, while angrily standing up from the table.

"Children." Their mother, Courtney, calmly expressed. "We've been over this. Hospital functions are good for business and it's even better if the WHOLE family is there."

"But…"

"That is the end of this discussion." Aaron reiterated. The teens snapped their mouths shut.

"Yes, father."

"Actually, I'm not that hungry." Kat announced as she pushed in her chair. "How about you bro?"

"Yah, me neither." Rider pushed in his chair. The twins got their backpacks and headed out to the garage.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Are you almost done?" Maxie asked Joy impatiently.

The rangers had been coming in early before school for the week to help finish the final details of the restaurant for the grand opening Saturday, which was tomorrow. Today, Zeus and Poseidon put Joy in charge of painting, but they forgot that she was short and they didn't have a safe standing surface built yet.

So guess who was acting as a stool on all fours, while Joy stood on his back.

"I'm almost done." Joy insisted. Maxie had been asking that question for the past 5 minutes and it was starting to get on her nerves. "I just need to add a few more peas." Joy dipped her brush in more green paint and went back to work.

"Ugh. But my arms are tired." Maxie whined again.

"Would you shut up?!" Rick commanded, he had been fixing up some chairs, but he couldn't concentrate with Maxie's constant whining.

"But, I'm tired. It's only 7 in the morning. I'm just coming out of zombie mode."

Rick finally had enough. He put down the chair he was currently working on and went over to them. "Joy, get off." Joy did so quickly and Maxie crawled over to one of the booths and flopped down in it.

"But, I'm not done." Joy complained.

"Don't worry I got this." Rick put his hands on Joy's waist. Luckily, he was behind her, so he didn't see the blush that creeped up her cheeks. She felt a bit uncomfortable, I mean, it's not every day a guy you barely know puts his hands on your waist. Especially a cute one.

Rick lifted her up with ease and placed her on his shoulders.

"Oh, thanks. Now I have a better view." Joy continued to paint.

"But that's not fair," Maxie complains from his lying down position. "He has super strength."

"Not my fault you don't have any strength." Rick joked.

"Okay, the place seems to be shaping up." Poseidon observed as he and Zeus came out of the kitchen. "Now, we need to go over what jobs you guys will be doing."

Rider and Kat come into the shop both with frustrated looks on their faces. "Sorry, we're late." Kat apologizes as the twins put their things on the front counter, where the cash register was set up.

"That's okay. We're doing fine on our own." Rick informed before he looked at Kat. "What happened to your hair?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." The girl in question huffed as she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"But anyways we're done." Joy continued as she admired her work. Rick let her down. "But, you did miss the painting of 'Mount Graviest'," Joy pointed to the mashed potato mountain with gravy as snow she had painted earlier. "'The Leaning Tower of Pizza'" She then pointed to the said tower that pepperonis as windows and cheese as the walls. "and 'The Great Wall of Chinese'." She gestured the painting she just completed with brown rice as the main structure of the wall and assorted vegetables and chicken spread throughout.

"Aw, that looks like it was fun." Kat pouted.

"It was."

"Anyways," Zeus interrupted. "Back to business, time to get your assignments." The teens gathered around to listen. "Rick, you're going to be in the kitchen with Poseidon."

"Sweet, free food."

"You'll be cooking it, not eating it. Maxie, you'll be the…"

"Cashier, Disc Jockey, Master of Ceremonies?"

"Bus boy."

"What, but that's a waste of my talents."

"It suits you as far as I'm concerned." Zeus muttered. "Kat, Rider and Joy, you all will be waiters."

"WHAT?" Rider and Joy exclaimed in unison.

"I-I can't t-talk to people." Rider managed to stutter out.

"Me either." Joy added.

"Exactly." Zeus continued. "You two need to work on your socializing skills and this is the perfect way to do it."

"Fine."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Hades sat on his throne down in the underworld. He had ordered one of his subjects to bring him some fruit 20 seconds ago. It should not take that long. 10 seconds later, the servant came back with a tray of fruit.

"Finally." Hades took one of the fruits from the tray. He stopped short.

"A nectarine. You brought me a nectarine?"

The tortured soul nodded nervously. Hades put the nectarine back on the tray and flips it out of the soul's hands.

"Never bring me that horrid fruit again. Understand?!"

The servant nodded and then started to gather the fruit on the ground.

"Hades?" A timid voice called.

"WHAT?" Hades turned to where the voice was coming from. He saw a terrified Persephone.

"Yanovu and Tavron are here to see you."

"Send them in." After Persephone ran and opened the door, two bright flashes of purple and black light came rushing pass her. In front of Hades materialized two mystical beings.

The one to his left was female. Her long straight hair and eyes were an eerie purplish color and her lips were black and fangs stood out from the top. Her outfit consisted of a tank top in the same purple and a black lace pattern over it, a leather skirt, purple leggings and black leather high-heel boots. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves, which revealed her scary purple nails. Creepiest of all, she had two large black angel-like wings coming out of her back.

The one to his right was male. Unlike his counterpart, he was all black. Black long straight hair, eyes and lips with fangs. His outfit consisted of all black t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans and boots. He had similar black wings coming out of his back.

"Hello Hades." The female started. "I like what you done with the place. It has more of that death feeling now."

"Yanovu, what is it that you two want?"

"We want to go and cause chaos in the mortal world. We have a need for destruction."

"TAVRON SMASH!" Tavron proceeded to stomp his feet on the ground to prove his point. The whole room shook.

"Tavron, don't worry." Yanovu soothed. "You'll smash soon. Tavron and I want to go terrorize the world above. No offence, but torturing the tortured souls isn't fun anymore. Besides, his energy is getting to be too much for the underworld."

Hades thought on it for a moment. "Very well. You may go, but wait til the demons have fully recovered from their last battle. They can help cause even more chaos."

"As you wish my Lord."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Welcome to performance class." Ms. Jillian verbalized to her B-4 students. They could easily hear her voice from all spots in the auditorium. Ms. Jillian stood on the large stage, while the students sat scattered about in the red and black cushioned seats. "This year you will be learning all about how to produce songs, which lead to music videos and albums. Now, each of you will get the chance to pick your partner. You will be working with this person for the whole year in recording, producing and directing. But both of you will share a grade, so choose wisely."

The whole class started into frenzy. Some tried to partner with the most musical people in the class. Most ended up with their friends.

Rider sat in the third row in the middle, all alone, typing some lyrics on his A-Pad. He knew nobody would pick him, the quiet rich kid. He loved music and he was good at making it, but no knew except his sister and Max, who were the ones who signed him up for this course.

"Um…Rider."

Rider looked up to see Joy standing in next to him. He forgot she was in this class as well.

"Hey Joy."

"Do you want to be partners?"

"Um… are you sure you don't want to be partnered with someone who will get you a good grade?"

"Actually, I know you're pretty good with music."

Rider raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "Who told you?"

"Kat."

"Um sure. We can be partners." Joy sat down beside him. "So, do you have any music experience?"

"Not really. Grandpa said that this would be fun for me to do."

"Okay my little songbirds." Ms. Jillian sang. "Let's have some people sing, so we can get a taste of what is to come." She looked at her class roster. "How about Joyce Marsden?"

Joy's eyes widen as she nervously stood up and walked to the front of the auditorium. Ms. Jillian helped her onto the stage.

"Okay, what song would like to sing?" The spirited teacher questioned as she handed Joy her A-Pad that had a list of songs displayed. Joy scanned the list for any familiar songs. She found one.

"This is one is fine." Joy informed pointing to her choice.

"Oh, that's a lovely choice. Okay, just give me a thumbs-up to start the song and sing clearly into the mike." Ms. Jillian walked off the stage and sat in the front row.

Joy walked over to the microphone and took it off the stand. She looked into the sea of seniors looking at her and started to feel nervous. But, then she saw Rider give her a thumbs-up from where he sat. She gave him a small smile.

Joy gave Ms. Jillian the signal. Suddenly, piano music started playing throughout the auditorium.

"_This life don't forever_

_Hold my Hand_

_So tell me what we waiting for_

_Hold my Hand_

_We're better off being together_

_Hold my Hand_

_Then being miserable alone_

_Hold my Hand_

_Cause I've been there before _

_And you've been there before_

_But together we could be alright_

_Alright_

_Cause when it gets dark _

_Or when it gets cold_

_We hold each other til we see the sun rise_

_If you just Hold my Hand_

_Baby, I promise that I'll do_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just_

_Hold my Hand_

_If you just_

_Hold my, Hold my, Hold my Hand_

_The nights are getting darker_

_Hold My Hand_

_And there's no peace inside_

_Hold my Hand_

_So why make our lives harder_

_Hold my Hand _

_By fighting love, tonight _

_Cause I've been there before _

_And you've been there before_

_But together we could be alright_

_Alright_

_Cause when it gets dark _

_Or when it gets cold_

_We hold each other til we see the sun rise_

_If you just Hold my Hand_

_Baby, I promise that I'll do_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just_

_Hold my Hand_

_If you just_

_Hold my, Hold my, Hold my Hand_

_I can tell that you tired of being lonely _

_Take my hand, don't let go baby hold me_

_Come to me and let me be you're one and only_

_So I can make it alright til the morning_

_I can tell that you tired of being lonely _

_Take my hand, don't let go baby hold me_

_Come to me and let me be you're one and only_

_So I can make it alright til the morning_

_Hold my Hand_

_Baby, I promise that I'll do_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just_

_Hold my Hand_

_Nothing can come between us_

_Hold my Hand_

_If you just Hold my Hand_

_Baby, I promise that I'll do_

_All I can_

_Things will get better if you just_

_Hold my Hand_

_If you just_

_Hold my, Hold my, Hold my Hand"_

Joy looked at the rest of her class, waiting for a reaction.

One of the girls in the audience and started clapping and screaming loudly. The rest of the class repeated the action. Ms. Jillian clapped loudest of all.

"Oh, this is what I'm talking about." Ms. Jillian shrieked as she came up on the stage and stood next to Joy. "Joyce, that was lovely."

"Thank you." Joy went back to her seat.

"No musical experience, huh?" Rider elbowed Joy playfully. Joy shyly smiled at him.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Yanovu, Tavron and the demons appeared in the middle of the town square.

"Well, let's not dally." Yanovu began. "Demons attack!"

The warriors moved towards the lingering people, who at first sight of them, started to run away.

"TAVRON SMASH!" Tavron smashed his foot on the ground, making it violently shake. Many citizens fell off their feet and became vulnerable to the demons.

"Ah, this is more like it." Yanovu remarked as she walked around. "And no Rangers in sight."

"Well, here we are!" A morphed Kat hollered as she shot an arrow at Yanovu. Yanovu managed to barely escape the arrow and she glared at Kat.

"Feisty aren't we? No matter, I love a good fight." Yanovu came at Kat and the two engaged in hand to hand combat.

Over by the diner, some demons were picking on a group of businesspeople. Rick, Maxie and Joy, who had morphed as well, came over just before the enemy ripped up their business notes.

"Back off!" Maxie ordered as he kicked on of the demons in the stomach. Rick socked one of them in the mouth as Joy helped the victims up.

"Are you okay?" She asked them worriedly. They all nodded. "Good. Now go find somewhere safe." They did so. Joy continued to fight off the monsters. "What do you think they want?"

"It doesn't matter what they want." Rick replied as he put one in a headlock. "What they're gonna get is a fight." He proceeded to rip its head off and black liquid spewed out of its neck.

"Ew."

Over by where Kat was, Rider had decided to take on Tavron, which proved to be a difficult task. No matter how many times Rider hit Tavron, the beast still stood.

"Give up, puny one?" Tavron laughed.

"Never!" Rider answered.

"Your choice." Tavron chest bumped Rider on the ground. Rider rolled over to where Kat was.

"You okay, bro." Kat asks as she helps her brother to his feet.

"Yah, but this one is a tough nut to crack."

"Well, help me over here with this ninja. She's really fast."

"You gotta it." The twins came at Yanovu, who was thrown off by their new plan of attack. Between Kat's kicks and Rider's punches, the demon didn't stand a chance and she ended up on the ground.

Tavron saw what was happening to his companion and started to come over and help when he got tackled to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, big boy?" Maxie hollered as he and Joy held the monster to the ground. "If you guys wanna do something, do it now!"

"You two ready for this?" Rick reassured as he came over to them.

"Ready!" The blue and yellow rangers confirmed in unison.

"Cybele!" Maxie called as he threw his weapon over to the others, the weapon levitated in place.

"Theta and Kappa!" Kat and Rider combined and then placed their weapons.

"Deimos!" Rick called as he took out his weapon.

"Alpha!" Joy threw the weapon over to Rick, who flawlessly caught it and combined it with his weapon and put it into place. Rider and Kat held on two sides of the cannon and Rick held the launcher.

"No!" Yanovu pleaded as she pedaled backwards on the ground.

"FIRE!" The threesome called as Rick pressed the launch button. The vortex appeared and all that was left of Yanovu was a tiny statuette.

"NO! SISTER!" Tavron threw Joy and Maxie off of him. They landed in piles of rubble. "You will pay for this! My sister will be avenged!" Tavron and the rest of the demons disappeared in black smoke.

"Well, I did not see that coming." Rider remarked as their weapon disassembled itself.

"But, I have to admit," Joy started as Rick helped her up. "Their wings were fashioned in a similar manner, they both had an obvious affinity for the color black and their accents were very synonymous."

The rangers looked at Joy in great confusion. But their gazes were broken when they were transported back to the diner.

They arrived in the diner, unmorphed.

"Okay, Joy. Please speak in simpler words." Maxie instructed slowly.

"They seemed like siblings."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Don't worry." Kat soothed as she came over and slung her arm around Joy's shoulder. "Your vocabulary is just too advanced for our brains to understand. Some more than others." Joy shed a small smile at the only other girl on the team.

"Rangers. You all need to be prepared." Zeus instructed. "Tavron was already a fierce foe, now that you have destroyed his sister, he will be even madder."

The rangers nodded in understanding. "Come along, you need to train more." Poseidon ordered as he started towards the kitchen. The freezer doubled as the portal to the command center.

"Oh my Word!"

The team froze in fright. No one was supposed to be in here except them. Kat dared to turn around and see who it was.

Kat suddenly had a look of surprise on her face. "MOM?"

Rider immediately turned around. "DAD?"

The rest of the group turned around as saw two blond well-dressed adults standing at the entrance, who they assumed to be the twins' parents.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"We could ask you the same question young lady. What are you doing in this…diner?" Aaron questioned his two children.

"Well…we…um…sorta…work here." Rider explained.

"Excuse me?" Courtney interjected. "My children are working in a middle class and dirty…diner."

"Not anymore," Mr. Tucson corrected. "You two, get in the car now."

"But…" The twins started.

"NOW!"

The twins quickly gathered their stuff and scurried out the doors. Their parents took one more disgusted look at the place before following them out the door.

"Well, that was…interesting." Rick commented.

"Do anybody else's guardians not know they're here?" Zeus asked. The remaining three rangers shook their heads no. "Then get into the freezer. We have training to do."

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**So, I know you guys want to know what happens next but this chapter was getting long winded and I know you guys really want an update. Don't worry, all will be continued in the next chapter. And to Whitewolf20, there will be a crossover with another ranger team.**

**Until then… review.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Tucson Standard Part 2

**Hello! I'm back! No Slack! Here's the Chap!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"What possessed you two to do such a thing?" Mrs. Tucson demanded as her family walked through the door of their mansion.

"We just wanted to work with our friends." Kat honestly stated. By working at the diner, they got to spend time having fun, training and making cash with their friends.

"But in a diner?" Their father reiterated.

"Yes, in a diner, a place where they serve warm food and you get it in a reason amount of time. It seems like any other restaurant to me."

"It most certainly is not." Courtney exclaimed. "It is severely below our station. You two are one day going to inherit the hospital, so it would behoove you to so us some courtesy and stay out of places like that."

"But that's where our friends are."

"That doesn't matter."

"YES IT DOES!" The parents and Kat looked over to Rider who had a completely furious look on his face. "Why do you two always have to act like you have in mind what's best for us?"

"Riordan…"

"No! I'm sick of it. For years, Kat and I have been going to these dinners and benefits for you two, but you two have done nothing for us. You missed our recitals, our games and our awards ceremonies. As far as I'm concerned we don't owe you a thing." Rider then went up the stairs to his room.

"That's the most I've heard Rider say in a long time." Aaron remarked.

"Well, you're the reason why." Aaron and Courtney turned to their daughter. "Rider doesn't talk because he's terrified of being embarrassed. Remember when the two of us were 10 and had that recital at school for choir." They nodded. "Well, Rider had the big solo and he was super excited for you two to hear it, but when the time came for his solo, he saw that neither of you were there. He messed up horribly and was incredibly embarrassed." Kat started counting on her fingers. "Ever since, he barely talks in public, he refuses to answer anything out loud in class and he won't share any of the awesome music he's making."

"We didn't know."

"Yah, you two don't know anything about us at all." Kat walked past them and went upstairs as well. Aaron and Courtney shared a guilty look.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

Upstairs, Kat was about to walk into her room when she heard music coming out of Rider's. She peeked in the doorway to see her altering some tracks on his soundboard.

"Hey bro."

Rider turned to see his sister. "Hey."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kat walked in and sat down beside him. "So how's the song coming?"

"The music is ready all I need to do is lay down vocals."

"Can you do it for me?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on. Pwease?" Kat gave him the puppy dog look.

Rider cracked. "Okay. Just press the button when I give you the thumbs-up." Rider walked into the tiny recording booth, put on the headphones and turned on the mike. He gave Kat the thumbs-up and she started the music.

"_Spin away the combination for the last time,_

_Say goodbye to this year._

_I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days that await me_

_The fakers smile goodbye, celebrating their new freedom._

_I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why.._

_I wonder what it's like to have it all._

_To never be afraid that I would fall._

_But I don't think I've ever known a time_

_That I was part of the in crowd._

_Here we go, another day, another disgrace_

_Fall flat on my face._

_I wish I had a bunch of money,_

_catch a plane, head out west._

_They'll run and play around_

_All full of the fans and freedom_

_I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why._

_I wonder what it's like to have it all._

_To never be afraid that I would fall._

_But I don't think I've ever known a time_

_That I was part of the in crowd._

_Doesn't anyone here live an original life?_

_What did you surrender to be on the inside?_

_When you disappear they won't remember your name._

_And you'll fade away, and someone takes your place._

_(Takes your place!)_

_In the in crowd!_

_Spin away the combination for the last time,_

_say goodbye, to this year._

_I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days, that we'd be._

_The fakers smile goodbyes, celebrating their new freedom._

_I sit alone on the couch, but I'm ready to fly!_

_I wonder what it's like to have it all,_

_to never be afraid that I would fall!_

_But I don't think I've ever known a time,_

_I wonder what it's like to have it all,_

_to never be afraid that I would fall!_

_But I don't think I've ever known a time,_

_that I was part of the in crowd!_

_of the in crowd._

_of the in crowd!_

_I don't need anything that I can get from then me._

_All my life I have been out of line,_

_At the end,_

_While waiting for something new to begin, _

_Waiting for something more, someway, to fit in._

_The in crowd..._

_In the in crowd."_

Kat stopped the recording and Rider came out of the booth.

"Bro, that was awesome. You should totally publish that online."

"Nah."

"Come on that was really good."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." In walked Courtney and Aaron.

"We need to talk to you two." Aaron started.

Kat and Rider shared looks of confusion.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

The next day at the diner, Maxie and Rick were getting ready for the grand opening. They had arrived at around 8, dressed in their uniforms, which consisted of white polo shirts, full-sized aprons, pants, tennis shoes, and diner hats. Both personally thought they looked ridiculous.

"Man, if any chicks see me in this thing, I'm done." Maxie complained.

"That's you. I'm back in the kitchen, no one can see me." Rick gloated.

Maxie glared at him. "I hate you. Hey Joy, you coming out?"

Unlike the guys, Joy had chosen to get dressed at the restaurant. "Promise not laugh, okay?"

"Sure. Just come on."

Joy walk out of the kitchen and the guys were stunned by her appearance. Her outfit also consisted of a white polo shirt, tennis shoes and diner hat. But instead of pants, she wore a white pleated skirt that came to her knees and a half size apron that stopped at the same height. She also pulled her long chestnut hair into a ponytail. "So…"

Rick and Maxie quickly snapped out of their reveries and confirmed that she looked good. Zeus came out of the kitchen wearing similar outfits to the boys except he had a red apron.

"Okay rangers." Zeus started. "We are open for business and are first customers are about 3 minutes away." Zeus then went to take his place at the front desk.

"3 minutes." Joy repeated. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Hey don't worry, you'll be awesome." Maxie soothed.

Soon enough, too soon for Joy, the front door opened and four teens came into the establishment.

"Welcome to Mount Food Almighty!" Zeus greeted excitedly with grand hand gestures, which made the teens laugh. "Where you eat like a god. You can go find a booth and a waiter will be with you soon."

Maxie, Rick and Joy peeked out the window where the food would go out to see exactly who it was.

"Hey, I know those guys." Maxie realized. "They go to our school."

"Psst." The teens looked to see Poseidon peeking out the window next to them. "What are we looking at?"

"Our customers."

"Well Joy, shouldn't you be out there. Serving them."

"Um…well…I."

"Don't worry, you gonna do fine. Now go out there and wait on them." Poseidon proceeded to push Joy out the door.

Joy took a breath and approached the table. She severely tried to remember the monologue that she came up with that morning on the way there. "Hello, I'm Joy… and I'm going to be taking care of you today. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Hey, I know you." One of the girls, the brunette, realized.

"You do?"

"How can I forget, you were the one with the killer pipes in performance class."

"Oh yah, I remember that. You were awesome." One of the guys, the red head, praised.

Joy blushed at their compliments. "Thank you."

"But, I will take you up on that drink. Ya got orange juice here?"

"Orange, apple, grape, cranberry, anything you can name."

"Cool, but I think I'll stick with the orange."

"I'll take some orange juice too." The brunette informed.

"Me too." The other two provided.

"Okay," Joy wrote the orders down on her notepad. "I'll get these and be right back to get your order." Joy walked back into the kitchen to get the glasses.

"See told ya could do it." Rick congratulated.

"Thanks." Joy got out four glasses.

"Did we miss all the fun?"

The threesome looked out the window to see Kat and Rider walking into the restaurant in their uniforms.

"Hey." Maxie greeted. "I thought you guys were gonna be caught up in preparing for that fundraiser for the hospital."

"Well, we were before Rider totally confronted our parents about their absence in our lives." Kat explained as she and Rider walked into the kitchen. "After that, we all had a talk and they said sorry and that we were right about them. They said they wanted to make it up to us and the first thing they did was allow to work here."

"That's awesome. Besides we gotta keep the team together."

The celebration came to an abrupt halt when they heard a bell.

"Hate to break this up." Poseidon started. "But, we got customers to serve." The teens looked out the window and saw two more groups coming in. "Now, let's move, move, move."

Joy went back to getting drinks and Kat and Rider went to take orders. Maxie and Rick hung back until they actually got some work to do. When Joy, Kat and Rider came back in with their orders, all their morphers beeped. Knowing something was up, they gave their orders to Poseidon and went into the freezer.

"Sure, leave the God with all the work why don't ya?"

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

In the command center, the rangers looked at the screen to see that Tavron was in the main square, wreaking havoc, once again.

Rick got out his morpher. "Ready?"

The others repeated the action. "Ready!"

"EARTHLY DISASTERS! MYTHOLOGY MASTERS!" They morphed and teleported to the scene.

"Hey ugly, back for more?" Rick teased.

"Yah, you're gonna need a doctor when we're through with you. " Maxie gloated.

"No, humans. It is you who will need a doctor." Tavron proceeded to stomp the ground.

The ground shook violently, making the rangers fall to the ground. Every time, they tried to stand up they fell again.

"Give up yet?" Tavron taunted.

"NEVER!"

"Your choice." Tavron stomp the ground again.

"Okay, this is not easy." Maxie admitted.

"No kidding!" Kat exclaimed. "All we're doing is swaying back and forth and back and…"

"Kat, you okay?"

"We're swaying back and forth."

"Yah, you just said that."

"No, I mean feel the swaying, it's almost rhythmic."

"I can feel it." Rider confirmed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Don't I always?"

The twins swayed with the beat of the ground and slowly stood up. Still, swaying to the beat they started to take steps towards Tavron, who had his back turned at the moment. The other rangers started to catch and started to get up.

By the time, the others were able to stand up, Kat and Rider managed to sneak right behind Tavron and pounced on him.

"Gah!" Tavron screamed as he fell to the ground. The twins quickly rolled off of him. "You insolent pests!"

Rick, Maxie and Joy quickly got out their weapons. "TRIPLE SLASH!" Joy swung up to the right with her mace, Maxie swung down left with his hatchet. Rick slashed straight down the middle with his sword. The force of their swings badly hurt Tavron.

"Our turn!" Rider and Kat got out their weapons as well. "TWIN SLASH!" Kat fired her arrow and Rider swung his whip and propelled her arrow.

The arrow flew into Tavron's heart. "NO!" Tavron started to shrink. "You shall fall to the great hand of Hades. Mark my words!"

Now, all that was left of him was a statuette.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

When they got back in the diner, Poseidon had just finished making their orders.

"Took you long enough!" Poseidon complained.

"Hey, you try fighting an angry demon." Kat commented as she got her food and headed out the door. Joy and Rider did the same.

When their tables were done, they said that they would be back later for lunch and left as many more people were coming in.

By the end of the day, they had a full house.

A pretty good first day.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry, if it seemed rushed at the end. But, I really wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you like it. By the way, if you guys wanted to leave stuff about what you would to see in school election campaigns *wink,wink* that would be great.**

**Until next! REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10: Maxie for Prez? Part 1

**Hi Guys! Well, it time for another installment of POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS! This one is an experiment for because they aren't going to be fighting a monster in this one. This is just about what is going on with the rangers' lives in general. I hope you enjoy!**

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"Okay, eggs, pancakes and juice. Check. Rose in a vase. Check. Birthday Card. Check." Maxie admired the tray of gifts. "I've done good." Soon enough, he heard the sounds of tired footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly stood in front of the tray.

His mother came into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning, Denny."

"Morning, mom."

"You're up early for a school day. You're usually asleep til 7."

"Well, that's because I had something to do." Maxie moved aside to show the tray. "Happy Birthday, Mom!"

"Oh Denny, this is wonderful." Alyssa went over and gave her youngest son a loving hug. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

"What's not a problem?" Maxie and his mom turned towards the hall to see Terry, Maxie's older brother, walking into the room in his pajamas.

"Good morning, Terry."

"Morning ma." Terry started digging in the fridge, while Alyssa went back to her room to get dressed real quick. When Terry turned back around with the milk jug in hand, he saw Maxie glaring at him. "What is it, squirt?"

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh, I know I am." Terry smirked. He started chugging the milk.

"Not that kind of unbelievable. Dude, did you even remember mom's birthday?"

Terry came up for air and wiped the milk mustache off his face. "Today's mom's birthday?"

"Here's an idea, can you care about somebody other than yourself?"

"Here's another idea." Terry put the milk back. "Why don't you stop being a kiss-up?"

Maxie rolled his eyes, grabbed his skateboard and bag and walked out the door without a second glance at his brother.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

On the other side of town, Rick was walking out of his house, pop-tart in hand.

"Grandpa, we need to go!" Rick looked across the street to see a frustrated Joy behind her grandfather.

"I know sweetie, but the car won't move." Carl popped open the hood of the car and saw some smoke, coming out of it. "That's not right."

Curiosity got the best of him, so Rick dropped his bag by his bike and went over. "Hey Joy."

"Hey Rick."

At the sound of the new name, Carl turned around and saw who he thought to be, bad boy hooligan who was standing a little too close to his granddaughter. "Hello. Joy, who is this?"

"Oh right…Rick, this is my grandfather. Grandpa, this is my friend, Rick."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Rick held out of his hand, but Carl just glared at him. Rick slowly lowered it. "So, what's going on over here?"

"The car won't start." Joy complained. "And school starts in 26 minutes."

"I'm sorry Joy-Joy, but I don't know what's wrong."

"From the looks of it, it seems like your radiator cap is leaking." Rick examined. "You probably need a new one."

"And how do you know so much about cars?"

"A year ago, we lived in South Carolina and they love their cars there. The guy who ran the place where I got my bike taught me a few things."

"Well, I'll call it in but it'll take the office about 20 minutes just to get over here."

"Grandpa, I can't be late today. We have a test in first period." Joy pouted.

"Yah." Rick agreed, and then realization struck him. "Wait, we do?"

"Yah, we have a test on the first part of Frankenstein."

"Damn it."

"You didn't read, did you?"

"Define read."

"To interpret something that is written or printed."

Rick mock glared at her. "I didn't mean that literally. If it helps, I can give you a ride."

"That would be great."

"I don't know about that." The policeman interrupted.

"But grandpa, I can't be late." Joy put on her best puppy-dog face.

Carl tried to resist, but he cracked, she had her mother's puppy dog face. "Okay fine, but be careful."

"I will." Joy gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before he back into the house and she and Rick went over on his side of the street.

Rick opened his seat compartment and pulled out two helmets, the black one that he wore on a regular basis and a white one. "Okay, give me your bag." Joy did so and he handed her the white helmet. Rick put both of their bags into the compartment, closed it and got on the bike, while Joy put on the helmet.

"This is safe right?" Joy questioned.

"Define safe," Joy started to open her mouth. "and I don't mean that literally." He saw the slightly worried look in Joy's eyes. "Hey, don't worry I've this thing for over a year, and I haven't gotten one ticket."

Joy was still wary of getting on the bike. For so long, she didn't want to trust anybody. But even through Rick's bad boy exterior, there was something about him that made Joy want to trust him. She slowly threw her right leg over the bike and securely wrapped her arms around Rick's waist.

Rick felt a little heat coming up his neck, but shook it off. "Shields down." Rick put the shield down on his helmet and Joy did the same with hers. Next thing she knew, they started speeding down the street.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

"They have 2 minutes." Kat commented as she watched the clock tick.

"If they make this they'll be legendary." Rider added.

"Yah, sure." Maxie mumbled.

The twins looked in his direction confused. "What's up with you?" They asked in unison.

"My brother, that's what's up."

"Oh."

"He totally forgot about mom's birthday, like his usual selfish self."

"Oh, that reminds me." Kat reached into her bag and pulled out a small wrapped gift. "This is from us and the parentals." She handed the gift to Maxie.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to give it to her." Maxie put it in his bag. "15 seconds."

The twins looked at the door, while Maxie counted it down. "8…7…6…5…4…3…2"

At the last second, Rick and Joy ran into the classroom, both obviously out of breath, as the bell rang.

"ON TIME!" Rick celebrated.

"Mr. Richard, Ms. Marsden." Their English teacher, Mrs. Zachary, greeted. "Nice of you to join us, please take your seats."

Rick and Joy went over to their friends and sat next to each other in their assigned desks next to the window facing the twins. Maxie's desk was next to Kat and Rick's, except he was facing the front.

Rick quickly took out his Frankenstein book as the morning announcements started.

"You forgot to read too?" Maxie questioned as he skimmed through the pages.

"Yup."

"Do you understand what the heck we're skimming?"

"Nope."

"My brother." Maxie held up his hand and Rick hi-fived it.

"Don't forget homeroom teachers to ask for nominations for student council." The morning announcements ended.

"Okay class, before we take our Frankenstein test; are there any nominations for Senior Class Positions?"

A few students spoke up, nominating their friends for treasurer, secretary and vice president.

"Why can't the person just stand up and nominate themselves?" Joy asked.

"Because you need at least 4 people behind you who believe that you could do a good job." Rider explained.

Mrs. Zachary took down the nominations in her A-Pad. "Okay, any nominations for Senior Class President?"

"Ahem," Polly cleared her throat as she stood up. "I nominate Ashley for Senior Class President."

The quintet quickly turned to where the Lee Scene sat in horror.

"I second the nomination." Emily added.

"We third and fourth it." The Donaldson twins added.

"Oh this is bad." Kat commented.

"You got that right." Rider added. "If Ashley becomes Class President, the school will become a living nightmare."

"First, it will start with ultra-health pop culture food in the cafeteria."

"Next, they'll be new rules against playing any music, except the Lee Scene's, anywhere on campus."

"Then, she'll pinkify the whole school."

"I mean, pink is a horrible color."

"HEY!" The Pink Ranger interjected.

"I mean, it looks good on you, but not around the whole school."

"If I was Class President," Maxie started. "There would only be fun for all grades. Skaters could ride their boards everywhere. Jocks could use study hall to practice. Nerds would even have access to the chem lab to work on their top-secret experiments. It would be awesome."

"Okay, any more nominations? If not, then Ms. Burton will automatically be Senior Class President. Going once, going twice,"

"I…" Joy jumped out of her chair, which caused the whole class to look at her. "I mean, I nominate Maxie for Class President."

"Wait what?" Maxie almost fell out of his chair. "I mean, wait a min…"

"I second the nomination!" Rick exclaimed as he stood up.

"We third and fourth it!" The Twins added in unison as they stood up.

"Okay, now we have our two candidates. Dennis Ewing and Ashley Burton. You have until the election at the end of the week to campaign. Now separate your seats for the test."

The glare that Maxie sent Joy's way did not go unnoticed, and she quickly moved her seat away from his and focused on the test.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

By the end of the day, the rangers had just walked into the diner to start their afternoon shifts, when Maxie lost it.

"Why the hell would you guys nominate me for class president?" Maxie screamed at his friends.

Joy quickly hid behind Rick. "Because you had good ideas." Rick responded as he tried to push Joy from behind him. Once he saw the fear in her eyes, he just pulled her in front of him and hugged her from behind, which made a blush crawl up Joy's cheek.

"We don't want Ashley to be our president." Kat interjected.

"And statistically you could win." Joy interjected. This made the whole team look at Joy weirdly.

"What do you mean by that?" Maxie questioned.

Joy gestured for them to follow her into the back. The quintet went into the freezer and went to the super computer, where Joy started typing some things in.

"I created a rough model of the possible outcome of the election after I finished the Frankenstein test." Joy explained as a few images came up on the screen of the different types of students at their school and a bar graph with nothing but Maxie and Ashley on the bottom lines.

"It's obvious that Ashley will pull all of the popular kid votes, like cheerleaders and the varsity sports teams." Joy drags those two images to Ashley's name which increases her bar significantly, because they are so many 'popular' kids at their school. "But, there is still a chance that you can beat her."

"How?" Maxie questioned.

"Well, with your skate cred, you can easily get the skaters on your side." Joy drags the skaters to Maxie's name, which makes his bar go up. "I was thinking Kat could talk to the animal lovers and get their votes." Joy does the same thing with the animal lovers and the bar goes up some more. "Rick could probably get the bad boys to vote for you." The bar went up again, still leaving a lot of space between Ashley and Maxie's bars.

"But, that still doesn't even get him close." Kat commented.

"Maybe not, but there's still one more group, the biggest one actually." Joy points to the name. "The Silent Pack. This group is created of all the nerds, goths, outcasts, and wallflowers. The people who don't care about who they vote for because they don't think that their vote will really matter. But, if you can get to them and make them realize that their vote really does matter then…" Joy pulls The Silent Pack over to Maxie's name and the bar completely surpasses Ashley's bar. "Then you can win in a landslide."

The rest of the rangers looked at Joy's results.

"You did all this in the time after you finished the Frankenstein test?" Rick asked Joy in an impressed tone of voice.

"Yah, it was fun."

"Joy, we need to work on your definition of fun."

"This isn't the definition of fun, fun is…" Joy looked down at the floor when Rick gave her a "Really?" look. "Anyway, what do you say Maxie?"

They all looked at him, while he contemplated the situation.

"I'm gonna need a few posters." Maxie answered.

**POWER RANGERS: MYTHOLOGY MASTERS**

**Okay, so this is the first part of Maxie's story. Please review until the next time. Also, PLEASE send me some ideas for campaigns.**


End file.
